The Stalker
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Someone is Stalking Adam, but he just doesn't know who. When letters starts to arriving things just goes from bad to worse and now the team must find who is stalking their tech before its too late. can they do it and keep him safe? R&R Mac/Adam paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own CSI: NY nor their characters.

**Description:** Ever get the feeling of being watched? Well that has been a reoccurring experience for Adam who knows he's being watched or he feel's like he is. The trouble is he doesn't know who, but when letters start to arrive...well things start to get out of control. Now the team must find out who is stalking Adam before it's too late! can they do it and keep him safe? R&R

The sun was high in the sky of NYC as the traffic rushed through the busy streets all the while it's people walked past each other trying to get to work. Some worked on the streets selling hotdogs and other things while others worked in buildings didn't matter what types. That went double for the NY Crime Lab as well as the cities finest cops. Speak of the devil here comes two of them now they seemed to be chasing someone.

"Hey stop! NYPD I said stop" it was Don Flack Jr. who was doing the chasing along with who looked to be Danny Messer. "Hey Dan-O I'll go this way you take the back"

"Right Flack see ya on the other side" Danny said with that he was off.

Flack chased the suspect who happened to be running in the same direction on where Danny happened to run as well. He wasn't paying attention because he was too busy looking behind him as Flack chased him when he was tackled to the ground by Danny himself. Danny held the guy down and cuffed him as Flack happened to catch up to them he was breathing hard.

"Hey buddy you know what NYPD stands for? It means law enforcement" Danny said he lifted the guy up from the ground.

"Hey man I didn't do nothin'" The guy said.

"Yeah? Then why did you run?" Flack asked the guy remained silent "That's ok buddy you can tell us back at the precinct"

Flack and Danny led the guy back to the precinct. When they arrived they led him into interrogation room 1 and began to interrogate him, but through out it all he remained silent the only thing he said or more like asked was for a lawyer so they left shaking their heads.

"Well that guy clammed up quickly" Danny said Flack nodded then split back up Danny went back to the lab as Flack went back to his desk.

!

Adam dragged himself out of bed today was his day off and he had planned on getting his errands done before he had to go back into work. He gathered his wallet, house and car keys then he walked out of his apartment turned and locked the door behind him. He had gotten halfway down the hall when one of his neighbor's came out to greet him. The guy was shy and awkward as he tried to talk to Adam.

"H-Hey A-Adam" The young man stuttered Adam turned and smiled at him.

"Oh hey Steve sup man?" Adam greeted Steve looked down and blushed Adam couldn't help, but chuckle at his nervousness. "Relax man I won't bite" with that Adam walked off.

Steve watched him go. Adam stepped out into the cool air he took a deep breath then headed for his car got in and drove off. He arrived at the market 15 minutes after he left his home for traffic was bad, but he didn't live that far. He drove around the parking lot looking for a place to park and after finding one he put his car into park got out and headed into the store. Half way through the isles he suddenly stopped in his tracks he turned for he had the feeling he was being watched, but seeing no one he shrugged it off and continued until someone called his name he turned to find Mac standing behind him he had a smile on his face as Adam smiled back.

"Hey Mac whats up?" Adam asked Mac looked at him then shook his head in amusement.

"Nothing much just doing a little bit of shopping before going home! You?" Mac said then asked.

"Yeah me too! I was running out of food so I needed to get some groceries before I head into work tomorrow" Adam said. Mac nodded.

"You want some company while we shop?" Mac asked Adam nodded.

"Yeah sure that'll be great" Adam replied he tried to hide the excitement and he had hoped he did.

Both Mac and Adam strolled down the grocery aisle placing each of their items into their buggy and talked among themselves unaware that they were being watched by an angry unseen figure on the next aisle over. The figure had been watching Adam for quite sometime for he had taken a liking to the young man and that other man was getting in between what he wanted. Adam and Mac arrived in the frozen section as they continued to talk among themselves when he suddenly stopped he turned to look behind him as did Mac.

"What? What is it Adam?" Mac asked he was unsure as to why Adam would look behind him Adam turned and smiled.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking if I had forgotten anything" Adam said Mac just looked at him then nodded. He didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to push him neither so he let it go...for now.

After several hours into shopping they finally arrived at the cash register and paid for their groceries. Then they walked them out and loaded them into the back of their cars. Mac said his goodbyes as did Adam and drove their separate ways back to their homes. It had been a good day for Adam he went shopping and on top of that Mac was there. He had liked Mac from the first day he met him, but he never had the courage to say anything and the only person who new was Stella, but since she left he really has no one to confide in...well not really he could talk to Flack, but he don't think he likes him very much.

Arriving home he parked his car getting out he walked around to his trunk and opened it. He then walked up to his door unlocked it then walked back to his car to get his groceries out. About 30 minutes later he had everything unloaded then it took him another 30 to put them away. After everything was finished he walked into his living room and sat down on his couch he was just about to open his beer when there was a knock on the door. Sighing he got up and opened it, seeing no one he turned to close his door when he happened to look down finding an envelope lying in front of his door he bent down picked it up and took it inside.

Adam looked at the envelope with his name printed on it he was confused as to why he would receive a letter this late and with no return address as well. He picked up his letter opener he carefully opened the letter making sure that no white powder escaped if there was any. He pulled out a piece of paper that had neat handwriting.

_My dearest Adam,_

_I see you each and everyday and how I wish I could be with you._

_Your eyes are like a crystal sea they are so blue and pure. I saw you_

_today in the grocery store and with some other man for that matter._

_I don't know who that is, but I don't want you seeing him anymore it_

_makes me jealous when I see you with someone other then me. Did I _

_mention you have a beautiful body? Oh I didn't? Well I must say your_

_skin tone has a mixture of dark with a little light making your skin glow_

_like an angel. I hope to see you again soon, oh don't worry about trying_

_to find out who I am because you won't be able to until I feel ready to reveal_

_myself to you. I love you my darling see you soon._

_Love always xoxoxo_

Adam dropped the paper out of shock and horror. Someone was watching him he new it, but he just couldn't be sure until now. He rushed over to the windows and closed the curtains. If this guy watched him and Mac at the store he might be watching him now. He rushed over to the phone to call Mac, but then stopped.

"Stop it Adam maybe you just have a secret admirer! Yeah that's it it's all in your head" Adam said to himself.

He got ready for bed he needed rest he was starting to make himself paranoid and he definitely didn't need that right now. So with the curtains closed his lights off he slipped into bed closing his eyes he slipped into deep slumber. The alarm sounded as he rolled over shutting it off. He got out of bed grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. After he had gotten out he cooked himself breakfast then headed into work. As he stepped out of his door there lying in front of him was another envelope he sighed and picked it up. Adam stared at the letter then checked his watch he rushed out the door when he realized he was going be late.

"Great nice going Adam" Adam scolded himself as he drove down the street.

He barely made it to the lab in time for him to take the elevator to the 35th floor and check in. once he grabbed his coat from his locker he rushed to his lab. Upon entering he ran into Danny and Lindsey who just happened to walk in at the same time they smiled and waved at him as he did back with a nod as well.

"Hey Adam wild night?" Danny joked Lindsey chuckled, but Adam just looked at him confused until Danny pointed to his hair. "Your hair is sticking out man" Danny laughed.

Adam smoothed his hair down and shook his head. He then laughed how he could have missed that was beyond him, but he wasn't going to worry about it now. He walked over to his machines as he took his stuff out getting ready to process evidence. He then turned holding his hands out to them.

"Come on I know you guys have something for me" Adam said then smirked when they handed him their evidence they collected.

"You know Adam I don't know how you do that, but it's kinda creepy! Let us know when you've got something will ya?" Danny asked Adam nodded then he turned to walk off with his wife until Adam called him.

"Danny! Could I uh...maybe talk to you for a moment?" Adam nervously asked Danny looked at him for a moment then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure! Linds see you In a bit ok?" Danny said then asked as he turned to her she nodded and walked off "Now what's up?"

"Uh...it's kinda personal and I know that you don't like me all that much and..."

"Whoa hold it there bud!" Danny interrupted him causing Adam to stop rambling he looked up at Danny for a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"Adam who told ya that I didn't like you?" Danny demanded.

"No one I just assumed you didn't" Adam admitted Danny shook his head disappointed.

"Adam I like you, really I do your a decent guy who has the greatest respect for this crime lab and who does his job right! Hell you always had my back when I needed it so don't you think for a second that I don't like you. Adam we all like you everyone in this lab" Danny told him straight out Adam looked at him in awe and shock he quickly shook his head and smiled.

"Really?" Adam asked hopefully Danny nodded.

"Hell yeah! I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true! Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny said then asked trying to change the subject and he didn't know if succeeded until Adam nodded.

"Oh right...um...well it has to do with my sexuality" Adam said a little sheepish. Danny looked at him then nodded.

"So? What are ya sayin' your gay?" Danny asked Adam nodded.

"Well I'm bi actually" Adam admitted Danny sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Adam I don't care. Truly I don't! If you're more interested in guys then whatever makes you happy then I'll be happy for you" Danny said Adam looked at him then smiled it felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Then something clicked in Danny as he started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"You! You really thought I would hate you for being bi? Adam just so you know I have gay friends and I can tell you that it does not bother me one bit" Danny said Adam smiled and nodded. "That's not all is it?" he shook his head.

"No! I uh...I kinda like someone in this lab" Adam said this peeked Danny's interest causing him to sit straight up.

"Oh really? Who is it?" Danny asked with a smirk. "No wait let me guess! Hawkes?" Adam shook his head eyes wide "Ok so not Hawkes! Hmmmmm...Flack?" again he shook his head. "Ok if not Flack it's not me is it?" Danny asked again Adam shook his head no. "Ok so not me...wait what's wrong with me?" Danny asked with a laugh Adam cracked a smile then laughed "I'm just kidding It's not Sid is it?" Adam again shook his head this time he wrinkled his nose up causing Danny to laugh "Ok ok I was just kidding about that one! Let me think is it someone we know?" Adam nodded. "Ok so it's someone we know it's not any of the techs is it?" he shook his head "then there is only one person we all know that is not a tech, but who's not Hawkes, Flack, Sid nor me. It's Mac isn't it?" when Adam didn't reply Danny grinned wider. "Oh boy it is Mac..."

"It's Mac what?" the voice came from the door causing both Danny and Adam to jump they were surprised when they saw none other then Mac standing there a grim look on his face. "Danny don't you have work to do?" Danny nodded then got up he turned to Adam before leaving.

"We'll talk later ok?" Adam nodded then Danny took off.

Mac watched as Danny walked away he then turned to Adam with a smile he came over to him and handed him his evidence that he collected at the scene with Jo. Adam took the bag smiling he turned to the machines. Mac patted his back causing him to turn and look at him.

"I want those results as soon as you can ok?" Mac said and Adam nodded "Thanks" he then gently squeezed his shoulders before leaving causing him to blush as he watched Mac walk away.

"You know you should tell him" The voice said causing Adam to jump for the second time he turned to see Jo standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Adam said as he tried to deny it.

"Oh please! I worked for the FBI I know when someone is in love and you definitely have that look" Jo said Adam just shook his head.

"I can't! We both could get fired for it and plus he's my boss" Adam said with a sigh.

"No! Adam first off he's not your boss your a tech and you work for the city not him and secondly it's not against the rules for a CSI and Tech to date believe me I checked into the rules and regulations for the lab" Jo said.

"Even so he's not into me. He doesn't swing that way" Adam said. Jo sighed.

"You let him decide that" Jo said "Just remember what I said" then she left leaving Adam in his thoughts.

Half an hour later both Danny and Lindsey came walking in. Adam turned to them with a smile, but one that looked sad and that worried both Danny and Lindsey.

"Adam? Is everything ok?" Lindsey asked he just nodded. "Adam! Come on now who do you think your fooling? Were your friends and we want to help right Danny?" Lindsey said as she turned to her husband who nodded.

"Yeah come on Adam! What's bugging you buddy?" Danny asked his voice was soft. Adam looked at him then to Lindsey then sighed he might as well tell her seeing Jo now knows as well as Danny.

"Lindsey I have something to tell you, but please don't hate me for it" Adam said.

"Hate you? Adam why would I hate you? Whatever it is you know you can tell me anything" Lindsey said he nodded.

"Ok here goes nothing! Linds I'm bi" Adam said he closed his eyes ready for a yell of disgust or a slap or anything, but was surprised when she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Adam I new you were or at least I had the feeling, but now I know I was right. And I don't hate you" Lindsey said with a smile he sighed with relief now there was only three others to tell, but one he didn't know how too. "But that doesn't tell me why your so sad"

"It's complicated" Adam replied Lindsey sighed. "I like Mac maybe even love him, but I just can't tell him how I feel! Jo told me too, but I can't. Stella was the only one at the time who new everything, but now I feel I could come to you guys and you not hate me for it" Adam said Lindsey was shocked, but Danny just smiled.

"Wow Adam! Well I think Jo is right you should tell him. Wait have you told Hawkes, Sid and Flack? What about Mac have you told him your bi?" Lindsey asked as the thought suddenly struck her. He shook his head. Flack that's who he had forgotten to add to the list how would the detective take the news if he told him?

"No; so fare the only ones who know are you, Danny and Jo. I just don't know how to tell the others" Adam answered.

"Well you should tell them! Believe me they won't hate you" Danny said. "Now how about our results?" Danny asked changing the subject Adam nodded then he turned and grabbed the paper that was lying on the counter and handed it to Danny they took a look at the results said their thanks and walked out.

Finally Adam was alone he turned to his bag he had brought in with him took out the letter that was in there with his gloves on of course then took out the paper after carefully opening the letter and began to read. What he read made the color drain from his face.

_My dearest Adam,_

_The sight of you sleeping last night was the most beautiful_

_thing I have ever seen. You looked like a modern day sleeping beauty._

_My heart fluttered when you turned in your sleep as though you were_

_waking up and I held my breath hoping you didn't wake from your slumber._

_I was relieved that you remained asleep for that allowed me to watch you even more._

_But then I became angry when you muttered a certain name in your sleep who is this _

_Mac character? I warn you to stay away from him your mine. Do you hear me MINE._

_I don't share and I don't intend too. If I see you with him again I will not hesitate to kill_

_him understood? At least I hope you do. Good bye for now and I will see you soon._

_Yours truly xoxoxo_

after Adam read the letter be began to panic. What was he going to do? He should go to Mac, but he doesn't want to trouble him. This guy whoever it is was in his house his _house_ he violated his sanctuary just to watch him sleep. He had a feeling he was being watched for he had, had them for almost a week now and these letters just confirms his suspicions now deciding what to do was going to be hard. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a presence behind him until the voice spoke causing him to jump.

"You know Adam if I didn't know better I would honestly think that the letter was threatening Mac and stalking you at the same time" Adam jumped he turned and saw Jo standing there behind him had she read the letter?

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" Adam sputtered as he tried to play dumb, but Jo was smarter the she looked.

"Adam don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about. I read the letter too! You just didn't know I was behind you until I said something. Adam you need to go to Mac with that letter" Jo insisted Adam just shook his head.

"No! I'm not going to bother him with this" Adam said Jo sighed as she sat down.

"Adam..."

"No! Jo promise me you won't go to Mac with this? Please?" Adam pleaded.

"Adam that wasn't the only letter was it?" Jo asked he shook his head.

"No I got one yesterday after returning from the grocery store" Adam admitted Jo nodded.

"Adam seriously you need to tell Mac about this" Jo tried once again, but Adam remained unmovable.

"No! Please don't go to him" Adam pleaded once again Jo sighed and against her better judgment she nodded.

"Ok Adam I won't go to him, but you must promise me that if this get's worse you will go to Mac or I will! got it?" Jo said seriously. Adam just nodded "Adam I need you to say it! Promise me Adam; say it"

"Ok ok, I promise if it get's any worse I will go to Mac with this" Adam promised Jo smiled ruffled his hair a bit.

"Thank you" and with that she left.

Adam sighed as she left. He couldn't believe that Jo had seen more like read his letter. That woman was sneaky she could sneak up behind you and you wouldn't even know she was there until she said something, but he couldn't fault her as she was just looking out for him wanting to make sure he was safe. He tucked his letter back into the envelope and got back to work. He just hoped that this letter was the last of them for his sake and for Mac's.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam returned home after a hard day at work. This case they are working on was taking a toll on everyone. Mood swings were flying everyone getting annoyed with each other so Adam finally asked Mac if he could go home and get some rest. Mac agreed and told everyone to go home and get some rest and maybe they would be better in the morning. As he approached his doorstep he noticed another envelope lying on the ground he bent forward and picked it up. It was addressed to him with no return address just like the last two. He took the letter inside closing the door behind him he placed his other mail down on the counter as he opened the one in his hand, but this time it was shorter then the last two.

_I see you_

_sincerely xoxoxo_

ok now this was really starting to freak him out. Who the hell was watching him and why are they watching him in the first place? He sighed placing the note back into the envelope then he walked to his back room getting as t-shirt out and a pair of boxers he headed for the bathroom. He got in turned the water to the right temperature he then got in under the spray hoping he would forget. He closed his eyes and imagined Mac in the shower with him kissing and groping him in so many ways that he became aroused. He had to get his arousal under control, but the image of Mac moving in and out of him wasn't doing any good for his vision so he grabbed his member and stroked it he moaned with pleasure as his ministrations sped up. He came in his hand as the water washed it down the drain he sighed turned the water off and got out. He dressed for the night then drifted off to sleep, but his dream turned into a nightmare.

_Adam was walking down a long corridor for this place seemed unfamiliar to him. He had no idea where he was and it scared him. He came upon a door as he opened it he came face to face with a faceless man who grabbed and dragged him into the room. It was there he tossed Adam to the bed then he cuffed his wrists to the headboard. The faceless man then kissed him all the while he undressed Adam. Shortly after her entered the young man causing him to cry out._

"_No! No stop...get off of me! please...get...off" Adam cried out, but the faceless man just continued to thrust into him._

Adam felt his shoulders being shaken as he suddenly opened his eyes. He sat up quickly and found himself face to face with Mac who was looking at him with worried eyes. Adam let out a sigh of relief as Mac pulled the shaken young man into his arms and held him tightly. After Adam calmed down Mac pulled away from him looked into his eyes.

"Adam are you ok?" Mac asked he nodded.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare" Adam said. Mac looked at him for a moment he didn't buy it, but he let it go. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Adam asked.

"Key remember? And you left very frustrated that I had to come and check on you to make sure you were ok" Mac said Adam nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm ok" Adam replied Mac nodded then got up.

"Ok then as long as your sure" Mac said as he got up.

"Yeah I'm sure" Adam told him.

Mac took one last look at Adam who gave him a big smile he smiled back and left the apartment he still was a little hesitant about leaving the lab tech alone especially after having a nightmare like that, but he was going to respect Adam and his home. He walked out the door, closing it behind him only to have it open again he turned and stared at Adam.

"Thank you Mac" Adam said sheepishly Mac smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome now get some sleep and try to dream about something good" Mac instructed Adam laughed softly.

"Ok I will try good night Mac" Adam whispered softly.

"Good night Adam" Mac answered back as he turned and walked off.

Adam watched him leave the apartment building closing the door behind him he cursed himself for having that nightmare because now Mac is going to be keeping a close eye out on him. Not that he's not grateful that he worries about him it's just he didn't need Mac hanging over his shoulder 24/7. sighing he went back into his room and fell back to sleep. The next morning as he got up he found yet another note lying on his bed. He scanned his room for any intruders, finding none he picked up the note and began to read.

_My dearest Adam,_

_if I have to tell you again to stay away from that Mac character_

_I will not be held responsible for my next action. Your mine and no one_

_else's. This is my last warning to you because the next time I will take aim._

_Yours truly xoxoxo_

Adam tossed the letter down on the bed for this was the fourth one he has received in the last couple of days and frankly it was starting to scare him. He just doesn't know what to do. He promised Jo that if this kept up he would go to Mac, but because of the threats against Mac he couldn't put him in danger like that so he figured the best way to protect him was to keep away from him. He got up and got ready for work he closed the door behind him and left. He arrived at the lab shortly after got out and clocked in he then went in to his lab and began working.

Jo walked in after she had spotted Adam she could tell something was bugging him so she walked towards the lab, but suddenly stopped as she seen Mac enter. She watched the interaction between the two then frowned when she saw Mac's facial expression he was becoming angry so she thought maybe she outta intervene before someone said something stupid so she rushed to the lab in time to hear the conversation.

"Adam what are you saying? You don't want me coming around you anymore? Why?" Mac asked he wanted to know what he said or did to piss off Adam.

"Mac you just don't understand I..don't..want..you..near..me! Understand now?" Adam harshly told him he felt bad about it, but this was the only way to keep him safe.

Jo couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing. She could see the pained look in Mac's face as well as Adam's she knows he doesn't mean any of it. Mac just stared at him then shook his head.

"Why? Have I done something to upset you?" Mac asked Adam let out a frustrated groan.

"Just leave me alone!" Adam yelled out Jo was taken back so was Mac.

"Adam Ross! You do not yell at your boss like that do I make myself clear?" Mac hissed angrily at him.

"Your not my boss! I work for the city not you" Adam replied. Mac shook his head.

"As long as you work in this lab you work under me got it?" Mac countered back he was beyond angry this time "But if you want me to leave you alone then fine I will! Your fired" Mac said.

"MAC!" Jo yelled out Mac turned to her as did Adam.

"What?" Mac asked.

"That was just a tad harsh! Don't you think?" Jo asked he sighed then turned back to Adam.

"Fine your not fired, but you are suspended until you get your head clear understood?" Mac announced Adam just ignored him grabbed his stuff and left the building without turning back.

Jo followed Adam as he headed for the elevator she got in with him, but didn't say anything until they reached the gerage she pushed Adam to the wall demanding to know what was going on.

"Adam what the hell was that? You know when I said he wasn't your boss didn't exactly mean you could mouth off to him" Jo said when Adam looked up she was shocked and heart broken to see tears in his eyes.

"I know, I know, but it was the only way" Adam said tears streamed down his face. Jo was confused at the meaning.

"The only way? The only way what?" Jo asked.

"I received 4 letters within the last couple of days and each one saying that he would kill Mac if I was anywhere near him. In one of them he came into my house and watched me sleep and I think he was there again last night after Mac left because I woke up with a letter on my bed once again" Adam said Jo was taken back she sighed shaking her head.

"Adam this guy broke into your house you need to tell Mac and let him know at what's going on and why you acted the way you acted towards him" Jo said, but Adam shook his head.

"No I can't Jo! He'll kill Mac if I go anywhere near him" Adam pinned out.

"Adam what would happen if Mac got one of the letters and had your name in it? Then what? He's going to know one way or another Adam it's only a matter of time before he finds out" Jo said.

"No it won't because I won't let him find out" Adam quickly announced Jo shook her head.

"Adam you promised you would go to Mac if this kept happening! Now you either go to him or I will" Jo said.

"Jo please don't! He already has enough on his plate he doesn't need this added to it. Just let me handle this on my own" Adam pleaded.

"How?" Jo asked.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out" Adam said then he pushed passed Jo and walked away Jo was torn between what to do. She turned and headed back up to the lab.

Adam arrived home after leaving the lab. He was upset because he had to tell Mac to leave him alone. He didn't want to, but it was the only way to keep him safe at least that's what he kept telling himself over and over again. He had just sat down to eat his food when a knock came at the door he got up to answer it and boy was he surprised to see Mac standing there. He quickly shook his head out of his daze and attempted to close the door before Mac could enter, but he just placed his hand in the way stopping the door from being closed.

"Adam I am not going anywhere until you tell me why you acted like you did towards me, but most of all what is bothering you" Mac said, but Adam just remained silent and hoped that he would leave. "Adam I cannot help you nor can I make right what I supposedly done unless you talk to me" Mac pushed his way into the apartment.

Adam sighed and just gave up he let him in and moved to head for bed until he turned.

"Mac please just leave me alone! I don't want you here! Now go please" Adam pleaded Mac just looked at him in unbelief then shook his head.

"You know I really thought that maybe I did something to upset you, but now I'm not so sure. Alright Adam I'll leave you alone! Goodbye" Mac said then walked out of the door as Adam shut it behind him.

Once he was in the safety of his own room he began to cry himself to sleep. He didn't want to hurt him like this, but what choice did he have? He fell asleep hoping he didn't fall into another nightmare like the one he had before.

!

Mac walked down the dark streets trying to come up with some explanation as to why Adam was acting aggressive towards him. He had hoped to tell the young tech of his feelings tonight, but after the display earlier in the lab he was beginning to wonder if he felt anything towards him as he did towards Adam with a sigh he headed to his car and back to his own apartment unaware of the presence that stood across from him watching his every move.

"I warned Adam not to go near him! Now I must take action" the figure whispered to himself as he prepared to give warning to one Det. Mac Taylor. Oh what a night it's going to be as he followed the detective home.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mac arrived at his apartment shortly after leaving Adam's unaware that he was being followed. He still couldn't understand why Adam acted that way towards him, but now that he thinks about it he could have sworn he saw fear written on his face as he tried to keep him away from him, but what is he afraid of? He needed to know. He needed answers and he was going to get them rather Adam like it or not. He got out of his car after having to sit there for a moment or two and walked up to his apartment building only to stop dead in his tracks. His military training was starting to kick in for he had the funniest feeling he was being followed. Then suddenly he was grabbed from behind as arms wrapped around his neck a voice whispered into his ear.

"Stay away from Adam! He's mine; not yours _mine_! I've warned him again and again to stay away from you, but now I must take action to ensure that he does" The voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Mac gasped out the arms were tight around him.

"None of your business, but like I said I'm gonna make sure that you do stay away from him! For good! " The voice demanded coldly.

The arms tightened more cutting the air off as Mac was starting to feel a little dizzy. Then he brought his elbow up and made contact with the assailant hitting him in the stomach. Mac fell to his knees coughing for air, but when he got up to arrest him the guy was gone. He cursed himself for not hitting him hard enough he got up he was going to head back to the lab, but decided against it. He went back into his apartment to sleep it off. Maybe he dreamt it? Yeah that's it he was way to tired so it couldn't have been real.

!

The next morning Adam woke to himself ready for work when he realized he was suspended he cursed himself for biting Mac's head off, but like he had said before what choice did he have? He walked into the kitchen to make himself a bite to eat then maybe hit the town he didn't wanna stay home. There was a sudden knock at his door when he sat to eat cursing he got up and opened it thinking that Mac hasn't given up he opened his mouth to say something.

"Mac I told you too leave me alone" Adam said as he opened the door.

"Sorry sir, but I'm not Mac" the guy said Adam looked up.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else" Adam said he nodded.

"Clearly! Anyway I have a package for you so If you would sign here please" The delivery guy said

Adam sign the paper and was given his box. Boy was it heavy. He said his goodbye then closed the door. He walked back into the room, but he suddenly was smelling something rotting he then saw what looked to be blood on the bottom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing he had to take the box in. he called Jo to let her know what was going on.

"_Danville" _Jo answered.

"Jo I have to come back into the lab" Adam said.

"_Why? You know your suspended Adam" _Jo pointed out.

"I know I know, but I just received a box and I smell something rotting not to mention I see blood at the bottom of the box" Adam said.

"_What? Ok bring it in! I'll let Mac know"_ Jo said

"No don't let Mac know" Adam grounded out.

"_Sorry no can do! I've kept my mouth shut about this for far to long and you broke your promise! He needs to know Adam"_ Jo countered Adam sighed.

"Yeah I think your right" Adam said "I'll be right in" with that they hung up.

!

Jo hung her phone up and ran for Mac's office she knocked as Mac motioned for her to enter. She explained that Adam was bringing a box in. she also told him that the box could contain something dead and that he saw blood at the bottom and smelled rotting flesh, but she did not tell him of the letters he had been receiving he nodded and gave the ok.

Adam drove with the package to the lab. When he pulled up into the garage he quickly took out the package and saw that the blood as soaked through to the seats and he groaned inwardly. With a sigh he closed the passenger door with his foot and headed for the elevator. He managed to press the button for the 35th floor without placing the box down and he could feel wetness seeping through his shirt and the smell was getting to him. The elevators pinged signaling he made it to the lab he quickly rushed out to find Mac, but was stopped when Jo stepped right in front of him and out of nowhere as well scaring a year out of his life. She just smiled.

"Glad you can make it Adam! Now let's see what is in that box shall we?" Jo suggested Adam quickly nodded wanting to get this box away from him as soon as possible. "everyone is waiting in the conference room" Jo announced Adam stopped in his tracks turning to her in horror

"What?" he shrieked.

"Yeah Mac had everyone meet in the room" Jo said once again.

"No! No one can know about this; it's bad enough you and Mac know about the box as you know about both the box and the letters! I don't want anyone else knowing about this" Adam said Jo sighed.

"Sorry Adam, but that really isn't your choice right now" Jo told him she was sympathetic with him he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine! Let's go then" Adam stated they left for the room.

Adam had hoped Jo was pulling a joke or something about the others knowing, but when they entered the room he could see with disappointment that she was not joking. Danny, Lindsey and Hawkes were there along with Flack and Sid just in case. Mac was standing at the head of the table waiting for Adam to bring the box up to him. He did so and placed it where Mac had told him to put it.

Mac took out a box cutter and slowly cut the top of the box. He then placed the cutter down and carefully opened the lid and out sprang a human head attached to a mattress box spring. Everyone stared at the head with disgust as Sid walked up to it and examined the head.

"Well I can say for sure that this head is a head of a male victim. Late 30's early 40's I would guess" Sid stated Mac nodded as he took the head off the spring and out of the room.

"Great now all we need to do is find the body that goes with the head" Lindsey said they nodded.

"Hey look a letter is attached to the side" Hawkes said that made Adam snap his head and launched for the letter, but it was too late for Hawkes had already grabbed it.

"Hawkes give me that letter" Adam demanded he was starting to panic that peeked Mac's interest as well as the others.

"Adam..."

"No it's my letter and you have no right reading it! It was addressed to me not you" Adam said he was becoming hostile.

"Hawkes go ahead and read it" Mac ordered Adam turned to him in unbelief.

"Mac you can't tell him to read my stuff" Adam said he was now angry.

"Yes I can if it contains a human head! Adam this box was delivered to you for a reason and I want to know why" Mac said "Go a head Hawkes"

"Jo! Stop him" Adam pleaded with her she shook her head.

"Sorry Adam, but you broke your promise and now it's time they new" Jo said

"But..." Adam began, but Jo put her hand up.

"No buts Adam you broke your promise! Now it's time they new" Jo stated

Adam sigh with frustration and anger as he sat down. After watching the display Hawkes took the letter and took it out of the envelope he unfolded the bloody note and began to read.

"My dearest Adam, as you can clearly see by the head I had placed in the box just for you that I mean business. I should have killed that Mac character last night, but that asshole managed to get the drop on me after I grabbed him and new I couldn't deal with him now. As I said before your mine and I will have you even if it's the last thing I do! I will see you soon. All my love xoxoxo" Hawkes finished reading everyone turned and looked at Adam. Then turned back to Mac.

"Someone tried to kill you last night?" Jo asked Mac nodded.

"Yeah! Bastard snuck up and grabbed me from behind. I managed to elbow him in the stomach and as I turned to arrest him he got away" Mac said he then turned to Adam as he knelt down in front of the lab tech.

"Adam that wasn't the only letter was it?" Mac asked. Adam just remained silent. "Adam it's time you come clean and be honest with us was that the only letter or are there more?" Mac asked again. Adam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah there are more" Adam admitted Mac got up and sighed.

"Adam why didn't you come to me?" Mac asked he didn't bother to try and hide the hurt in his voice.

"Because he said he would kill you if I went anywhere near you! He broke into my home and watched me sleep twice already one when I had returned home from shopping and the second was after you left the other night. I was only trying to protect you" Adam cried.

He was now sobbing he shouldn't have let things get out of control like this. He should have went to Mac and got help when Jo told him to in the first place. Mac stared at him when something suddenly clicked he knelt down in front of him once again grabbing his chin and turning his face to look him in the eyes

"That explains why you were so hostile towards me wasn't it?" Mac asked he nodded. "Adam that bastard broke into your house you should have came to me or called the police after you found the letter! I won't lie I am hurt by this" Mac said

"I am sooo sorry! I never meant to hurt you Mac" Adam said Mac sighed and drew him into a hug.

"Adam now I understand, but you still should have came to me. You should have trusted us to help you" Mac said.

"I know!" Adam yelled then calmed down "I know! I do trust you I trust all of you, but I was scared hell I'm still scared" Adam admitted his voice was shaky.

"Adam I promise I wont let anything happen to you!" Mac said

"No Mac! _We_ wont let anything happen to him. We as a team" Danny said. Everyone nodded in agreement as did Flack.

"Danny is right we'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Adam" Lindsey said.

"Alright now that that's settled who will get first watch?" Mac asked.

Hawkes stepped up and smiled as he approached "I will" he volunteered this would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to Adam. Mac nodded.

"Ok Adam you can come back to work now that I know what is going on and then you go straight home with Hawkes do I make myself clear?" Mac instructed Adam wasn't given the choice to argue about it.

"Mac I don't have any clothes to take with me" Adam countered he new it was weak, but he just had to try.

"Then you, Hawkes, Flack and couple of uniforms go to your house and get some, but I do not want you alone got it?" Mac said and asked Adam sighed and nodded. "Good! Now can I talk to you in private?" He asked Adam nodded the others took the hint and left the two alone.

"What's up Mac?" Adam asked.

"Was that nightmare about your stalker?" Mac asked he nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it was just a nightmare" Adam said.

"Well I'm glad your ok; you are ok right?" Mac asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked confusingly.

"Well I just...what I mean to say is...what I'm trying to say is...is...just be careful ok?" Mac finally said he just couldn't bring himself to say those words he saw what looked like disappointment in those eyes then it was gone as he nodded.

"Ok I will" Adam said. He had to hide the disappointment in his voice he thought Mac was going to say something else he had hoped for, but that didn't happen.

"Good" with that Mac walked out of the room and back into his office he just sat down when there was a knock at his door he looked up to see his team standing there even Sid was. He waved them in.

"What's up guys?" Mac asked.

"Your an idiot" Danny outright said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Danny..."

"No Mac we all know that you love Adam! All, but Adam himself and you had the perfect opportunity to tell him, but yet you chickened out" Danny explained as he tore his boss a new one. He new he'd get into trouble for this, but damn it does he always have to be so dumb?

"Danny Adam doesn't need this right now! Not with everything that's going on" Mac told him, but his friends was not having the excuse he dug up.

"Stop making excuses Mac that is not going to get you anywhere" Lindsey said "It's just going to give you heartache! You need to man up and tell him of your feelings for him"

"Lindsey is right Mac stop being a cowered and tell him" Sid spoke up he had remained quite through out the whole conversation and felt he needed to say something.

"I agree with Sid with this on this" Flack said.

"As do I" Hawkes said stepping forward.

"Guys please! You don't even know if he likes me at all now drop it" Mac demanded they shook their heads in disappointment with a sigh they all left leaving Mac alone.

The group got down the hall and away from Mac's ears then turned to each other.

"I sear that man is so thick headed" Jo exclaimed they nodded.

"Tell me about it! I mean all he has to do is say..." Lindsey began, but a sudden scream caused them to run into the direction it came from and that was the conference room where they had left Adam.

They rushed into the room and found Adam who was shaking with fear all the while he was looking at the window. They turned and there was a body without the head hanging with blood written on the body. Mac came rushing in after hearing the scream. He feared the worst, but when he entered he too saw the body hanging just outside the window he then turned to the group that had gathered.

"Alright people the city doesn't pay you to stand and gawk now get back to work" Mac yelled out the group dissipated and back to their stations. He turned to the others. "How the hell did he get that body past security and up to the rooftop?" Mac asked he wanted no demanded answers, but they shurgged.

"Well one thing is for sure this guy want's to be heard and known! The note in the blood says 'no one can protect you'" Hawkes said Mac nodded.

"Alright Jo, Danny see if you can get the body up! Sid go with them" Mac commanded they nodded and headed out. He then turned to Hawkes "Hawkes take Adam and head home make sure Flack and a few officers are with you" Hawkes nodded and left with Adam leaving Lindsey to wonder what she was going to do.

"What do you want me to do Mac?" Lindsey asked.

"When the body arrives get fingerprints and see who our unlucky victim is" Mac said she nodded he then left.

This was going to be one long weekend and they haven't even started. Who was this guy and why does he want Adam? They are going to find out and do whatever it takes to keep their friend safe. Now the question remains how the hell are they going to get Mac to admit his feelings and tell Adam how he feels? One way or another they will.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hawkes arrived at Adam's apartment as they all got out. They walked up to the building when Flack halted them. He told them to stay put so he could make sure that the place was secure enough for them to enter. He took out his SIG walked up to the door after Adam had handed him the key he unlocked it then entered slowly. Shortly after he declared it to be clear and they entered.

Adam walked into his bedroom to gather up some clothes for however long he needed and however long Mac intended for him to be under protection. As he opened the door to grab his things he was grabbed by the arm and drugged into the room he opened his mouth to scream when it was covered with a rag it smelled of chloroform so he tried not to breath it, but he was beginning to feel really weak and dizzy when suddenly someone called out to him and his attacker dropped him to the ground. Adam couldn't move for he had inhaled a good amount of chloroform so that left him immovable.

Hawkes came to the back room after waiting for Adam to gather his belongings he had suspicious feeling like something was happening so he walked down the hall calling out his name just to make sure everything was alright. Then he heard a crash and ran to the bedroom and when he opened the door he saw the suspect fleeing out the window he called to Flack who immediately ordered the officers to sweep the area as he knelt down beside Hawkes and Adam.

"Is he alright?" Flack asked with concern.

"Yeah I think so!" Hawkes answered he looked over and found a rag then he looked at Flack. "You got a pin there buddy?" Flack nodded handing him his pin. He lifted the rag up and smelled it "Shit chloroform! He ingested some, but not enough to knock him out, but enough to stun him!"

"Great what are we gonna do?" Flack asked.

"We have to wait it out" Hawkes replied then he looked down at Adam "Adam? Adam can you hear me? If you can nod your head for me please" Adam did just that he nodded his head that got both Hawkes and Flack smiling.

"Good job! Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to nod your head for yes and shake your head for no! Understand?" Flack said Adam nodded "Good! Now did you see the face of the man who attacked you?" Adam shook his head no "Do you think it's your stalker?" Adam nodded yes "did he say anything do anything?" again he shook his head for no "did he have a tattoo? Piercing? Anything that could help us?" he began to shake his head, but stopped when he suddenly remembered the tattoo on his left arm and nodded quickly. "Ok great work Adam! We'll need the description when your able ok?" Adam nodded.

They waited for nearly 2 hours for the chloroform to wear off. At that point Flack had already called Mac and the others letting them know what had happened and what is going on. Adam began to get feeling back into his arms and legs along with his fingers and his face. He began to sit up, but slowly with the help of Hawkes who was coaching him on what to do.

"Easy there buddy! You don't wanna sit up too fast" Hawkes instructed after a while Adam finally got his voice working, but it was strained a bit.

"Hawkes I..." He began, but looking at him he quickly changed his mind on what he was going to say "Thank you" he said instead. Hawkes nodded and smiled.

"Ok do you think you can stand?" He asked Adam nodded "Ok then let's get you up and out of here! Where are your clothes so you can pack some, but I'm going to stay in here with you until your done" Hawkes said and for once Adam didn't argue about it.

It took a while with the chloroform dissipating from his system slowly, but they managed to get all of his clothes and everything he'll need until this guy is caught. After everything was gathered and the doors locked they were headed to Hawkes. They arrived shortly after as they entered his apartment he showed Adam on where the guest room was and the bathroom is telling him to make himself at home. Adam looked at him gratefully then told him he was going to go to bed that he was very tired Hawkes nodded in agreement saying the same thing so they bid each other good night and hit the bed.

Hawkes was awakened at 2:30 am with the sound of someone crying out with despair and suddenly realized it was coming from Adam's room. He quickly grabbed his gun thinking that his stalker was after him he rushed into the guest bedroom ready to fire when he saw Adam was alone and crying out in his sleep. He placed the gun down on the desk table and quickly rushed over to his friend shaking him by the shoulders hoping he would wake up.

"Adam! Adam come on buddy it's just a dream wake up now" Hawkes pleaded.

Adam opened his eyes and quickly sat up not knowing at first where he was he began to panic even more. That was only until Hawkes started speaking again did he realize where he was and immediately started to calm down. He blinked a few times then looked over at Hawkes who was staring at him with concern written all over his face his breathing started to slow as did his heart.

"Sorry to wake you Hawkes! You should go back to sleep I'm ok" Adam said as he tried assure him, but Hawkes was not convinced at all.

"Adam you cannot keep this bottled up! Come on man talk to me" Hawkes pleaded he wanted nothing more then to help his best friend.

Adam looked at him then sighed maybe Hawkes is right he cannot keep this bottled up. "It's always the same over and over again"

"What is?" Hawkes asked he had a feeling as to what he was talking about, but he had to be sure and he was right.

"My nightmare!" Adam confirmed his suspicions

"What happens in your nightmares Adam? what do you see?" Hawkes asked. Adam took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm always in this building and..."

"What kind of building?" Hawkes asked interrupting him for a moment.

"I don't know, but please don't interrupt me" Adam said Hawkes smiled and nodded.

"Sorry"

Adam went on "I'm always in this building and as I walk around it premises I come upon this red wooden door. It's always red no matter what and as I open the door he's always at the other end"

"Do you see his face every time?" Hawkes asked

"No because it's always blanked out sealing his identity and each time he always drags me into the room throwing me to the bed and cuffing me leaving me naked and helpless as he rapes me over and over again! I beg him to stop, but he doesn't. This time it was different"

"How so?"

"because Mac was there" Adam said this caused Hawkes to gasp in shock.

"W-Was he watching?" Hawkes asked.

"No...I mean well yeah he was watching, but..."

"Adam you know Mac would _never_ side with the enemy and watch as one of his team members get hurt especially you" Hawkes deadpinned.

"I know, but that's not what I meant! What I meant was he was captured by my stalker. I looked at him begging him to help me, but he couldn't for he was gagged and chained to wall as he was forced to watch helplessly and after he was done he walked over to Mac and shot him in the head killing him" Adam said Hawkes stared silently as Adam cried.

Hawkes shook his head for his friend then pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. After the sobs subsided he pulled away from the young lab tech and smiled as he looked him in the eyes. Hawkes got up disappeared into his kitchen and came back with a glass of water he handed Adam the water and he drank without question once that was finished he took the glass out of his hands sat it down on the table the turned back to Adam.

"Adam everything is going to be ok. Mac wouldn't let anyone capture him without a fight; both you and I know that" Hawkes said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I know it's just I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him because of me" Adam stated Hawkes stared at him then something clicked and he grinned with glee.

"You love him don't you?" Hawkes asked Adam stared at him in shock he didn't know what to say and Hawkes must have seen the fear in his eyes because he chuckled reassuringly "Adam it's ok I don't care if your bi or gay or who you love as long as your happy I'll be happy for you" Hawkes assured him Adam then smiled.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yes" Hawkes answered with a smile. "So? You love him don't you?"

"Yes-yes I do" Adam stated happily.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Hawkes asked.

"Because he's straight and I don't want to ruin what friendship I have with him" Adam said sadly. Hawkes sighed.

"Just tell him you'll be surprised at his response" Hawkes said.

"Thanks, but no thanks don't wanna take the chance" Adam said.

"Well I'm going back to bed if you need anything you know where I am" Hawkes told him Adam nodded. With that Hawkes left the room after a long talk and went back to bed.

The next morning Adam was awaken by the smell of bacon being cooked he got up went to the bathroom to relieve himself washed his hands then went to the kitchen to see Hawkes cooking. It smelled delicious. He asked if there was anything he could do to help, but Hawkes turned him down saying that he got this and to sit down at the table. Adam nodded and did as he was told not wanting to be rude or anything and not long after they were eating. By the time breakfast was finished they got ready and left for work.

When they arrived Hawkes went a head of Adam as he was busy getting his laptop and other personal things out for today's work. Adam grabbed his case then closed the door behind him, but just as we was about to turn around he was grabbed from behind a hand covered his mouth stopping his screams before he could alert anyone of the situation. The voice whispered into his ear causing fear to run down his spine.

"I told you no one could protect you from me" he said. Just as he was about to drag him off someone stopped him before he could succeed.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" the voice yelled he turned to see Danny running towards him with Flack hot on his trail he released Adam and took off.

"This is Det. Flack I need a perimeter sweep! We are looking for a suspect with short blond hair medium built he'll be running with a limp. He's wanted for attempted kidnapping" Flack stated into his radio.

"_Copy that Det."_

Flack said his thanks then ran over to where Danny was kneeling beside Adam. He could see the young man was shaking he was terrified. He walked over and knelt down beside Adam as he looked the young man in his eyes he could see unshed tears and shook his head in sadness.

"Adam are you alright?" Flack asked he had to be sure his friend was fine.

"Y-Yeah I-I think so" Adam choked out his voice cracked with emotion. Both Danny and Flack helped him up as he bent down to grab his laptop case handing it back to Adam.

"Ok bud let's get you inside ok?" Flack suggested Adam nodded not wanting to say anything else.

They lead him to the elevator as he kept a death grip on his things trying to keep his hands from shaking showing them how scared he really was. This didn't go unnoticed by neither of them as Danny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder causing Adam to jump. He looked over at Danny who was smiling.

"Don't worry Adam we wont let anything happen to you" Danny assured him. The elevators pinged signaling that they had reached the floor as they stepped out.

Mac was waiting for the elevator to head down to the garage for he was beyond worried; he had heard the broadcast over his scanner and immediately rushed to save Adam, but when he had gotten to the elevators the door slid opened to reveal not only Adam, but Danny and Flack who glared at him as they took their young friend to the breakroom getting him some water. Danny sat him down in the chair then walked over to the fridge grabbed the unopened bottle of water that he had brought with him and gave it to Adam who took it with gratitude. Mac walked in demanding to know what happened.

"I wanna know what happened" Mac demanded.

"Well Dan-O and I and were headed out to haul in our suspect as you had asked when we happen to catch a man no taller then me he had short blond hair didn't see his eyes. He had a hold on Adam and was dragging him off when I yelled catching his attention he released him and took off. He had a limp in his running" Flack said Mac nodded then turned to Adam.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned. Adam nodded "Good I'll be in my office" with that Mac turned and left without even a goodbye. All three watched him leave Danny looked down at him he could see the sadness and hurt and shook his head.

"Don't let this get you down! He'll come around Adam you'll see" Flack said confidently.

"No, no he wont" Adam said then left to get to work.

"I swear if that man doesn't man up and tell Adam that he loves him I'll do it myself" Danny said frustrated.

"Danny I wouldn't if I were you! You might actually do more harm then good" Flack pointed out.

"I know, but can't he see that he's hurting him?" Danny asked.

"I don't know I really don't know, but let's leave it and go" Flack said Danny sighed and nodded. With that the two left to bring in their suspect.

!

"Arahhhhhhhh! damn those two cops I had him, I had him in my grasp and those two just _had_ to show up. DAMN IT" The mysterious man screamed he threw his stuff against the wall in a rage. He then tried to think of a way to kidnap Adam without those blasted CSI's interfering. "Oh I will have Adam just wait and see I will have him and when I do I plan to keep him for the rest of his life! And I know just how I can accomplish it" he assured himself and so the plan was set in motion all it needed now was to set it in motion.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mac sat upon his couch after returning home from work and after Adam's almost abduction which scared him and he began thinking about what his entire team was saying to him and maybe just maybe they were right. Well they were already right he did...no he _is_ in love with Adam and has been since the first day he saw the young lab tech, but he was afraid of others opinion in which maybe he shouldn't have been because he was a marine, but he loved his friends who had quickly became his family so he reached for his cell and dialed the first number that came to his head.

"_Messer!"_ it was Danny he had to smile.

"Hey Danny it's me Mac" Mac answered

"_Oh hey boss what's up?"_ Danny asked he had no idea why his boss was calling him.

"Hey Danny you were wright!" Mac said this confused Danny even more.

"_Wright about what?"_ Danny asked confused.

"I am an idiot...I do love Adam, but I was just so scared to do anything because I was afraid of your guy's reaction" Mac admitted he heard a smirk over the phone and imagined the triumphed look and shook his head "Your smirking aren't you?"

"_Hell yeah I'm smirking because it's about damn time you admitted it to yourself! And Mac you had nothing to be afraid of because we...don't...care. You both need this and each other"_ Danny said Mac felt himself nod.

"Yeah I know. Your right do...do you think you could maybe help me win him over?" Mac asked there was a pause on the other end and he was afraid he hung up "Danny?"

"_Y-Yeah I'm here I was just shocked for a moment. I mean I'm honored that you want my help! Yeah I'll be happy to help you! Do you mind if the others helped to?"_ Danny said then asked.

"Yeah sure! The more help I can get the better chance I have at winning his heart" Mac said.

"_Good I'll let the others know tomorrow and we'll work on a plan. So until then good night Mac"_ Danny stated.

"Good night Danny kiss Lucy for me" Mac said Danny said his ok then hung up as did Mac.

Now that the plan was set in motion he just hoped he could win Adam over. He new Adam was at Flack's tonight so he was safe he just hoped he would stay safe until they caught this bastard. Mac got up walked into his bedroom took out a clean pair of boxers a t-shirt and headed for the shower. After taking a quick rinse he placed his boxers on along with his t-shirt got into bed and fell asleep. His alarm woke him as he turned to turn it off. He got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Mac drove a little go quickly to work for he was on edge and nervous at the same time. If this plan went well then this could make both he and Adam a couple or break them apart he hoped it would make them a couple. He has never felt this way with anyone in a very very long time other this his late wife Clair. He missed her he missed her a lot, but he had a feeling that she was guiding him for a chance to be happy once again and that she had a helping hand in him falling in love. He smiled at the though as he pulled up to the lab he got out and headed for the lab. Arriving at the 35th floor he stepped out of the elevator just as Jo popped out of nowhere causing him to jump.

"You know if I didn't know better I would have believed you were an assassin in another life the way you keep popping up out of nowhere" Mac said amusingly Jo grinned as she walked along side him.

"You'll never know! Anyway Danny told us this morning minus Adam of course when he got in telling us that you want our help to win over the lab tech's heart is that true?" Jo said then asked she was hopeful he nodded.

"Yeah I finally admitted to myself that I'm in love with him! Jo I would go insane if anything ever happened to him. I have never felt this way about anyone in a long time. after my wife was killed in the twin towers I told myself I would never fall in love again, but when I saw Adam for the first time something stirred inside something I haven't felt since that fateful day. I believe Clair had a hand in it I know she wants me to move on and be happy once again and I intent to grant her wish's that's why I need your help all of you" Mac said Jo smiled and nodded patting his back.

"Mac all you had to do was ask of course we'll help oh and there is a surprise waiting in the breakroom for you shall we go?" Jo said Mac nodded.

As both Mac and Jo walked down the hallway they passed the lab and Mac couldn't help, but stop in his tracks. He stared at the tech who had stolen his heart with such fondness that Jo couldn't help, but allow a tear escape her eyes she was happy that he finally realized what was right in front of him. She grabbed his arm smiled and lead him into the breakroom. When they arrived they both walked in at the same time as Mac suddenly stopped in his tracks. Their in front of his eyes was his old friend Stella Boinasara he couldn't believe it he rushed over to her and hugged the fire out of her as she laughed.

"Stella I cannot believe your here. When did you get here?" Mac asked he was surprised.

"I arrived sometime this morning. Danny called me last night told me what was going on and I immediately rushed over here. Adam is my friend and I wanna protect him in anyway I could. They also told me that you had denied your feelings for Adam when you know good and well that you love him and he loves you believe me" Stella said Mac nodded.

"Yeah I realized it last night before I called Danny and now I need your guys' help to win him over" Mac admitted they all smiled and nodded.

"Great here's how it's going to happen. Mac you take Adam out to dinner get the mood right then take him back to your place..." Danny began, but Hawkes interrupted him

"No his stalker knows where he lives" Hawkes pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right! Ok then you'll take him to a hotel and..."

"Danny I swear to everything if you say it I'm going to hit you" Lindsey warned in a joking manner causing everyone to laugh even Stella she shook her head with a smile then turned to Mac.

"Mac I have your tux picked out and Adam's now go and tell him to be ready at 8 sharp for your reservations are at 9 and he need's too look his best" Stella said Mac looked at her and nodded. He was halfway out the door when he stopped then turned to face his friends...no his family with a smile.

"Thank you! All of you" Mac said they nodded and he left.

"Oh I hope this works" Lindsey said they nodded in agreement.

Mac walked into the lab where Adam was busy with the results not aware that he had came in. Mac smiled fondly at him as he walked over to the young man he placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump in shock and surprise he clutched his chest all the while breathing heavily.

"Geez Mac scared me half to death" Adam said Mac chuckled.

"Sorry!" Mac apologized Adam nodded then smiled sadly at him.

"What can I do for you?" Adam asked.

"Adam here" Mac handed him a bag Adam looked at it confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just be ready at 8 I'll pick you up at Flacks" Mac said then turned and left.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked as he yelled out, but didn't get a response so he laid the bag down over his chair and got back to work.

Later that night as Flack sat upon his couch trying his best to hide the smirk he watched Adam nervously pacing the living room floor. He was nervous to say the least; Mac had told him to be ready at 8 and he would pick him up and it was already close to 8. When he and Flack had gotten home he went and took a hose down he then walked back into the guest room opened the bag and gasped at the tux lying out before him he put it on as he was instructed and it was 7:30 by the time he was finished and now here he was pacing and waiting anxiously until Flack spoke up.

"Adam will you please just sit down? Your starting to wear a hole in my floor" Flack said amusingly Adam stopped then looked at him he blushed and did as he was told. "Relax everything is going to be ok Adam" Flack assured him he took a deep breath and nodded.

"I hope so oh I really hope so" Adam said then the doorbell rang he looked over at the clock and it read 8 pm sharp he must have not realized that time had flown by quickly as he was worrying about this whole deal.

Flack laughed then got up and answered the door. Mac came in as Flack closed the door behind him then led him into the living room Mac stopped short and gasped at Adam he looked handsome and he couldn't take his eyes off of him causing the young man to blush. Flack chuckled at the exchange then turned to Mac grinning.

"Have fun! Have him back by midnight mister" Flack joked Mac rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less and Flack laughed "Seriously though have fun and be safe the both of you" Flack said they nodded and then they were off.

Once outside Mac moved behind Adam and blindfolded him. This caused Adam to become confused and he had to ask.

"Mac? Why are you blindfolding me?" Adam asked then shivered when Mac whispered softly and huskily into his ear.

"You'll see" he then grabbed him by the hand led him to the SUV and ushered him in. and soon they were off.

About half an hour later they arrived at their destination the blindfold still around Adam's eyes for Mac did not want to ruin tonight's surprise by allowing him to see. He parked his car got out then walked around to the other side grabbed Adam's hand then lead him to a boat and got them both on. Adam heard a whistle from a steam boat, but had no idea where he was.

"Mac we're on a boat aren't we?" Adam asked.

"Yes we are" Mac answered.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked he had to know.

"I cannot tell you that or it wouldn't be a surprise" Mac said Adam sighed and didn't ask anymore questions he just enjoyed the boat ride.

Mac grew more and more nervous as they approached Staten Island. He couldn't believe that Stella had gotten them clearance and reservations for this place it must have costed her a fortune and he intended to pay her back. He new that hey had to have reservations in order to use the statue, how she managed it he hadn't a clue, but he sure wasn't going to complain about it. When they reached the Island he guided Adam by the hand of course to the statue and hauled him into the elevator. When they reached the top Mac guided Adam to the table that was set out in front of the statues crown to where you could see over the city from there. He scooted the chair out and sat him down in it.

"Mac can I take off my blindfold now?" Adam asked.

"No not yet" Mac said he wanted tonight to be perfect and hopefully he could win his heart this way.

Mac disappeared for a brief second before coming back he smiled at Stella when she walked over with him.

"You know he's gonna be surprised when he hears your voice?" Mac said she nodded not saying a word.

"Mac? Who are you talking to?" Adam asked he was getting nervous and a little jealous that someone was there with him.

Stella looked at him then to Mac who grinned and nodded. She then looked over at Adam and knelt down beside the young man giving him a peck on the cheek. Adam jumped a little at the kiss he was confused to say the least.

"What the..." Adam began this time Stella couldn't hold it in and began to laugh. Adam immediately recognized that laughter "Stella? Is that really you?" Adam asked he went to remove the blindfold, but she stopped him

"Yes it is Adam and don't remove the blindfold not until Mac tells you other wise. Danny called me and told me of your stalker and I took sometime off to help the team protect you, but now this is where I take my leave and leave you two alone" Stella said then got up. "Bye Mac, Adam see you too tomorrow at the lab" with that Stella was off.

Mac watched her go then sat down in front of Adam at the other side of the table, but before that he put on some jazz music then poured himself and Adam a glass of wine. He looked at him and smiled and with a breath he took Adam's hand and squeezed it.

"Ok Adam you may take off the blindfold now" Mac instructed

Adam took off his blindfold and his breath quickly left his body as he surveyed the area he looked over to his left and was taken back at the beauty that held the city. He then turned to Mac his eyes watered at what he had done for him then looked at the table. For the first time in a long time he was speechless, but he smiled his happy smile as he squeezed Mac's hand back. He finally found his voice.

"M-Mac? What is all this? I mean wow I-I don't understand!" Adam said his voice cracked with emotion he was feeling.

"Adam in the past few days I realized that Danny was right hell everyone was right. Everyone on the team made me see what I was too afraid to see" Mac said.

"And what were you afraid to see?" Adam asked softly.

"That I love you. I have always loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you" Mac responded Adam looked Mac in the eyes and found nothing, but honesty and love in them.

"Mac I-I...I don't know what to say" Adam stated.

"Say you love me! Say that I'm not wrong about the signals I was getting because if I was then I'll leave you alone and we can go back to being friends" Mac said hope shinning in his eyes. Adam smiled

"Mac we cannot go back to being just friends because you weren't wrong I do love you. I didn't wanna tell you because I was afraid you didn't like me that way. Stella was the only one who new" Adam said Mac sighed a breath of relief and smiled big at the same time.

Mac got up and walked over to Adam he held out his hand and smiled as he said "Dance with me" and they began to sway to the music.

Adam couldn't believe he was dancing and dancing with the man who had became the center of his world. He was so lost in the feeling that he hadn't even realized that he music had stopped when he looked up and found Mac staring down into his eyes he bend his head forward and captured his mouth with his own pulling him into a deep breathtaking kiss. When the need for air became too great they broke the kiss resting their foreheads against each others.

"Wow" Was all Adam said Mac chuckled and nodded.

"Are you hungry? Or do you wanna get out of here?" Mac said then asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry! Hungry for you" Adam stated and Mac couldn't help, but snort then he let out a bark of laughter. "What?"

"Adam that was the worst pickup line I have _ever_ heard, but I still love you for it. Let's get out of here" Mac said with a laugh Adam lightly smacked him on the shoulder then followed him out and into the night.

This night had gone well Mac told Adam of his feelings and even won him over he was lucky, beyond lucky and he had the spirit of his late wife to thank for that. And he planned on keeping the young man in his life as long as he lived. The night was still young as they pulled up to the hotel on where Stella had made room arraignments Adam looked at him in confusion.

"Mac? Why are we here? What's wrong with your place?" Adam asked.

"Adam your stalker knows where I live in case you've forgotten" Mac said Adam nodded for he had forgotten about that.

"Oh right...sorry"

"No need to be sorry love now let's go in" Mac said Adam nodded.

They exited the vehicles and went inside unaware that they had been followed the whole way by the man who was obsessed with Adam. He was not happy about this new development and now he must get rid of his competition. He turned and left for the night ready to set his plan in motion.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mac grabbed the key from the clerk at the front desk as he guided Adam to the hotel suit number given to them. When they arrived Mac unlocked the door and pushed it opened then stopped when they saw the room. The room was lit with candles everywhere, rose petals scattered on the ground and around the king size bed and on the pillows laid a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. Mac smirked as Adam blushed they couldn't believe that Stella set this whole thing up, but they were glad for it. Mac led Adam into the room by the hand as he closed the door putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the handle before doing so he then turned faced Adam looking him dead in the eyes as he walked him backwards until his legs hit the bed. Mac put his hand out and pushed Adam causing him to land on his back as he crawled on top of his young lover kissing him into a frenzy. When they broke for air they rested their foreheads against each other panting for breath.

"Adam I want to make love to you, but I also want to take this slow so maybe we should get some sleep for we have work tomorrow" Mac said.

"Mac how long have we known each other?" Adam asked.

"Almost 10 years" Mac said.

"Then I can safely say that I want you to take me now because I trust you" Adam said Mac looked at him he was speechless and didn't know what to say so he nodded and began to undress him as himself.

Not long after both of their tux's ended up on the floor next to each other as they now lay naked with Mac on top he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube all the while he continued to kiss Adam. He lathered up his fingers with the lube and insert it into his awaiting hole. Adam broke the kiss threw his head back groaning at the feeling as Mac attacked his neck and sucked lightly. He worked him replacing his index finger with two stretching him more. Adam moaned louder indicating that Mac had hit his prostate.

"M-Mac oh that feels so good" Adam panted "More please more"

Mac granted him his wish as he pulled his fingers out lubed them up more then re-entered him with three this time he stretched him out a little more before pulling out. He reached for the condoms that were sitting on the bed when Adam grabbed his wrists stopping him as he looked at him confused.

"Mac please I know there's a risk, but we're both clean and how we'll always be, but tonight I wanna **feel** just you and only you" Adam said

Mac nodded he then grabbed the lube once again that rested at the side of Adam's head he lubed his aching member up then positioned himself at his opening and pushed his way in. Adam groaned at the feeling. Mac stopped midway to allow Adam to adjust to his size then continued until he was all the way to the hilt he stopped to give themselves time to calm down so neither one came before it began. Once the danger was over Mac began to move slowly at first pulling all the way out until the tip of his cock was at the opening then pushed right back in. Adam threw his head back and screamed in delight as his lover's cock hit his prostate dead on and so Mac kept up the slow rhythm. Adam threw on leg over his hip while his hands griped the headboard he begged him to go faster.

"M-Mac oh shit...p-please g-go faster...oh oh oh oh...mmmm yes. Harder please"

Mac grinned and picked up speed causing the headboard to hit the wall and the bed squeaking as he made love to Adam. Mac couldn't believe how good this felt. He has never felt anything this good in a very very very long time he moaned as he continued to thrust into his lover.

"Oh fuck Adam...your so hot and tight...mmmmmmmm yes oh fuck yes" Mac groaned out he lifted up grabbed Adam's cock as he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

It was beginning to be all over too soon he could feel his balls drawing up against his body, but he wanted his lover to come first so he bent back down and whispered into his ear all the while stroking him. Their bodies were now covered in sweat as the heat built up between them.

"Cum for me Adam...oh baby please cum for me" Mac whispered.

And that did it that shot Adam over the edge as he came into Mac's hand he then used the cum to lube himself up some more adding just enough stimulation as he too came. He came harder then had ever before as his seed poured into Adam's body. Mac collapsed in exhaustion trying to catch his breath. When he recovered he looked down to find Adam already asleep he smiled kissed his forehead then pulled out. He went into the bathroom grabbed a rag and cleaned both he and Adam up then curled up behind Adam's body placing a protective arm over him then drifted off to sleep. The phone shook both Mac and Adam awake as he reached over Adam to grab the phone for the clock read 2:30 am he picked it up.

"Taylor" Mac answered, but there was nobody at the other end "Hello?" nothing then whoever it was hung up. Mac looked at Adam then hung up the phone.

"Mac who was that?" Adam asked sleepily.

"Don't know, but go back to sleep hon!" Mac said kissed him then they both drifted back to sleep.

The next thing that woke them was the alarm Mac had set for them to get up. The clock now read 9:30 am and they both had to be into work at 10:30 so that left them little time to get ready. Mac got up and headed off towards the shower dragging Adam with him explaining that it would take up less time to shower together all the while grinning as he did so. Adam just smirked he new better he wasn't stupid, but he went along with it. As soon as the water hit their bodies they began to wash each other off then washed each others hair then turned the water off as they both got out. They walked back into the room got dressed and headed out.

They walked down to the front desk told them that they would be back later. The girl nodded then they walked out and into the parking lot. They had just reached the car and as Mac took out his keys Adam let out a loud yelp Mac looked only to see Adam at gun point Mac dropped his keys and brought out his own gun and pointed at the man who had a hold on his lover.

"I wouldn't do that Det. Taylor. Took me a while to get your full name, but I managed some how! Now drop your weapon or Adam here get's a bullet into his temple and we wouldn't want that now would we?" The man asked Mac looked at him then into Adam's eyes he could tell he was frightened and he couldn't let him get hurt so he threw his gun to the side. "Good job now we're all going for a little ride your driving and don't do anything stupid or he dies got it?" Mac nodded then got in as the kidnapper got into the back dragging Adam with him.

The car ride was eventful. Mac kept looking into the mirror and at his lover and that did not please the kidnapper one bit as he pushed the gun further into Adam causing him to moan out.

"Keep your eyes on the road Det." he warned

Mac had to do as he was asked because if he didn't he would get Adam killed and he refused to do that. He just hoped that the team could figure everything out before this man killed them both. He left pretty good evidence when the kidnapper wasn't looking so hopefully they could figure them out. He heard a gasp and looking into the mirror in time to see the man with his hands down Adam's pants he grew angry.

"Get your fucking hands off him" Mac hollered the man looked up at him took his hands out for a moment.

"keep your eyes on the road" he said.

The car came to a complete halt as he turned to him "You touch him again and this car doesn't move anywhere" Mac warned he laughed.

"Det. In case you've forgotten I have Adam here at gun point so I do believe that your in no position to tell me what to do" He said.

"That maybe true, but still I will not move this vehicle if you _ever_ touch him again" Mac countered the man stared at him then smiled.

"Fine I won't touch him. Now move this car or I will shoot him" he said Mac turned slowly and began to drive. He had no idea where they were going, but where ever this place is he had to call his team somehow.

!

Jo walked through the lab looking in every place she could think of then she walked into the breakroom and found, Danny and the others there including Stella. Jo was in a panic for she had no idea where Mac or Adam was. Stella saw the look of panic on her face and immediately stood.

"Jo are you ok?" Stella asked everyone looked at her.

"Have you guys seen Mac or Adam?" Jo asked they shook their heads.

"No why?" Danny asked.

"They didn't call you or anything?" Jo asked again they shook their heads

"No" Hawkes said.

"Jo what's going on?" Lindsey asked.

"Mac and Adam didn't show up when I went to meet them in front of the building! I told them that's where I was going to be. I think something happened to them" Jo said.

"They may still be at the hotel" Stella suggested and she shook her head.

"No I called and they said that both Mac and Adam had already left" Jo said worriedly they looked at each other then back to Jo.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked Jo nodded.

"Alright let's get to the hotel and see if Mac left any evidence" Danny commanded they nodded and left.

!

Adam awoke with a spitting headache as he looked around him. He found himself tied to a bed and Mac chained to the wall with a gag in his mouth he was staring at Adam then the door opened and their kidnapper came into the room he smiled at Adam in a sickening sweet way as he made his way over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking his hair as he spoke.

"Now we can be together my love" he said then looked over at Mac "but first I need to get rid of my competition although he's not much of a threat now is he?" he mocked then turned back to Adam then he bent down and kissed him. Mac could do nothing, but mumble into the gag. "What was that detective? I couldn't hear you! Oh yeah maybe because you have a gag in your mouth".

The kidnapper got up and walked over to Mac he looked him dead in the eyes then without warning he punched him in his stomach causing him to moan out in pain and Adam couldn't help, but yell out.

"Stop it! Leave him alone" Adam yelled he turned back to Adam. He walked back over and grabbed his face in his hands and squeezed hard.

"You belong to me! Got that?" and with that he let go and left the room.

Adam looked over at Mac then up to the roof and prayed that someone would find them.

!

Stella and the rest of the team searched the room and the floors for any evidence, but could find none. They left the hotel and walked into the parking area because that's where Mac most likely would have parked if he stayed anywhere. So they walked into the parking area. Stella took out her cell and dialed Mac's number just in case and immediately heard a ringing she walked towards the ringing and found Mac's cell along with Adam's and his weapon on the ground. She called the others over and they began looking for more clues and found none. This was beginning to get hopeless as they packed up and headed back for the lab.

This was going to be a very very long week if only they could have found anything that would help lead them to both Mac and Adam and their kidnapper. They'll just have to keep working until they could get something. They just hope they could find them before it's too late.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The chains that held Mac against the wall were tight as he struggled to get free, but could not. He stopped struggling for a minute or too and looked at Adam who was trying to get free himself, but the binds that held him to the bed were very very tight. Mac then moved his head and rubbed against his shoulder trying to remove the gag from his mouth this however proved to be effective because he finally after a minute of fighting got the gag out he then turned to Adam.

"Adam are you ok my love?" Mac asked softly Adam looked over at him and nodded.

"Y-yeah I think so, but Mac I'm scared I want to get out of here and away from that sicko" Adam said Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"I know let's just hope Stella and the others find us before he decides to kill us or me either way" Mac said Adam sighed and nodded.

!

Lindsey threw down the evidence in frustration. This was getting them nowhere and she was getting very angry. Danny walked over to her just as he and the rest of the gang walked in he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple as he spoke.

"It's ok honey we'll find them I'm sure of it" Danny said as he tried to reassure his wife. The others nodded and got back to work.

!

The door to the room came opened startling both Mac and Adam. They looked over at their kidnapper and Adam's stalker as he came in a gun in hand. He walked over to Adam looked at him then smiled his sweet sickening smile then walked over to Mac his smiled faded into anger as he undid his chains. He then tugged Mac forward, straight for the door and out of the room, but turned to Adam before he left as he shouted at him.

"Thomas where are you taking him?" Adam asked he was terrified for Mac

"Don't worry my love I'm gonna take care of Det. Taylor here then I'll be back" He said then walked out of the room.

Adam fought his restraints, but found that he couldn't get free. He began to sob because he was frightened that Thomas was gonna kill Mac. Thomas Marley was one of Adam's neighbors he never really spoke to, but seen around. He new his name just in case something happened in the apartments. It was a requirement to learn each of the occupants names.

Thomas lead Mac out of the building dragging him towards the car. He slammed the butt of the gun into Mac's temple causing him to black out. Thomas then picked him up and after heavy lifting and breathing he finally got him into the trunk closing it behind him. He then got into the car and took off. An hour later Thomas arrived at his destination he got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled Mac out and dumped him on the grass he then took out his gun and fired four shots into him and left him to die. He got into the car and left unaware that there were a couple walking that very night.

The couple that heard the shots ran in the direction in time to see a car take off, but not the driver. The boy got the license plate number by luck wrote it down and then called 911.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_ The operator asked.

"Ma'am I would like to report gunfire!"

"_Ok where are you at sir? And who was hurt?" _The operator asked.

"Me and my girlfriend were walking down central park and heard gunshots there is a man here who needs medical attention! Looks like he was shot four times" The boy said

"_Ok I'll get a unit out there now"_

The boy said his thanks and hung up. Not long after he had hung the phone up he heard sirens blaring as both cop cars and ambulance arrived. Flack came rushing up to the couple after he had gotten the call and glanced down at the man. He frowned in sadness at what he saw the medics rushed to him. Feeling for a pulse and was very surprised he had one.

"We've got a pulse here let's get the iv hooked and him to the hospital" one of the medics ordered the other nodded as Flack walked beside him.

"Mac just hang on buddy we're gonna get you some help" Flack encouraged as he held his hand.

"Sir either you ride with us or let go" The medics said giving him a choice.

"No I have a statement to take, but have them call me as soon as he's at the hospital so I'll know which one please" Flack said then asked they nodded and once Mac was loaded up they carried him off.

"FLACK!" Flack turned when he heard his name being called and saw Stella and the rest running up to him. They were called in also called in to do their jobs.

"Hey glad you guys can make it" Flack said his face was filled with great sadness.

"Flack what's wrong?" Lindsey asked.

"You uh...you guys might wanna brace yourselves" Flack said quietly.

"Flack? Who was it? Who was shot?" Jo asked she was getting worried now.

"It was Mac" Flack whispered. Everyone gasped in shock they couldn't believe it.

"Mac was shot?" Hawkes asked Flack nodded.

"Yeah according to the couple over there and by what I've seen he was hit four times" Flack said he walked over to the couple he nodded. "I'm Det. Don Flack I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind" Flack said they nodded.

"My name is Nicholas Porter, but my friends call me Nick this here is my girlfriend Roxie Heart. Well what I can tell you is that she and I were taking our normal walks in the park when we heard loud pops at least four times we went running in that direction and when we arrived we saw what looked to be a brand new chevy malibu driving off I managed to get the license plate number, but not the face of the driver and that's when I saw that poor man lying there and I called 911" Nick stated Flack nodded as he wrote down the description of the car.

"So you didn't see anything out of the ordinary?" Flack asked

"No sir" Nick answered

"Can I get the license plate number please?" Flack asked Nick nodded.

"Sure it's 338SPOC87" Nick read out. Flack wrote it down said his thanks and walked away.

He talked to Stella and the others when his phone went off he was given the address and location of the hospital that Mac was at he told the others then he took off towards the hospital to see what Mac's condition was he prayed and hoped that he survived.

!

Thomas arrived back at the building with a smile on his face now that Mac was out of the way he was free to do whatever he wanted to Adam with no interruptions from anyone. He parked the car and got out he walked over to the door unlocked it and walked in. he arrived at the room on where he held his prisoner and walked in he smiled at Adam. Adam stared at him with tears in his eyes he hoped that Thomas didn't do what he thought he did.

"Thomas what have you done with Mac?" Adam asked.

"Let's just say he's resting now" Thomas stated

Adam was stunned he couldn't believe what he was hearing he didn't want to believe it he couldn't believe it.

"No that's a lie! It's not true. He's not dead" Adam yelled.

Thomas smirked as he took off his jacket revealing the blood on his shirt. "Is this proof enough?" he asked.

Adam stared in disbelief for Thomas had indeed killed Mac the only person he had ever loved and now he's gone. Adam broke into tears as he sobbed for his lost lover. He looked over at him his eyes were clouded with tears as he yelled out at him.

"You fucking bastard! You killed him. I loved him and you killed him I hate you" Adam cursed out he began to sob even harder. Thomas grew angry at him as he slapped him across the face.

"No! You don't get to cry over him. Your mine got that?" Thomas roared with anger.

"No I'm not; I'll never be yours" Adam spat back tears still spilling. "Never..." Thomas got up and stripped himself of his clothing then he stripped Adam and got on top.

"Yes you are and I'll make damn sure of it" and with that Thomas pushed his way into Adam causing him to cry out and struggle.

"No please get off of me" Adam begged, but it did no good as Thomas raped him.

Once he was finished he dressed himself and Adam then left the room leaving Adam to sob in shame. He wished he could get out of this mess and away from this man. If only Mac were alive, but Thomas killed him and now he was a lone in the world. He prayed that his friends would find him.

!

Flack arrived at the hospital he walked up to the counter clearing his throat and catching the young nurses attention. She looked up at him and greeted him as she did every person that came through this hospital with politeness.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am Det. Mac Taylor is being treated for gunshot wounds and I was wondering if anything changed in the last half hour?" Flack said the nurse looked at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give out that information to just anyone. Are you family?" She asked Flack sighed and took out his badge.

"He's my best friend and he was involved in a shooting by a man who we think kidnapped him and our lab tech so please it's very important that I know about his condition" Flack stated the nurse nodded.

"Ok sir I'll see if his Dr is available" She said Flack nodded and smiled gratefully as she looked up the medical charts for Mac Taylor. "Ok Det. It says here that he's still in surgery four gunshot wounds so they have to be careful about his condition, but as soon as the Dr comes out I'll let him know your here" she said Flack nodded once again.

"Thank you nurse...Susie" Flack said politely she smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome sir! You may sit in the waiting room if you'd like" the nurse offered and that's what Flack would do.

Flack grabbed his cell out and called Stella he told her the address the location and that he would wait until he heard anything about Mac. Once he was finished he hung up the phone and grabbed a magazine and began to read it. Finally for what seemed like a life time, but in reality it was close to 10 hours when the Dr finally came out he greeted Flack who the nurse told him about as he stood up.

"Det. Flack?" The Dr asked Flack nodded. "I'm Dr. Winslow"

"Dr. Winslow! How is he?" Flack asked anxiously.

"Well Det. Taylor...that is his name right?" Dr. Winslow asked

"Yes sir" Flack responded.

"Ok good well the surgery in it's self took longer because of the loss of blood and the number of bullet wounds on him. He was very lucky to be breathing at all; all four of them hit his main arteries, but I guess luck was completely on his side because he lived through each and every one and came out of surgery just fine. He's going to live, but as of right now he's not breathing on his own because of his lungs shutting down and he's in a coma, but if he makes it through the night and his lungs begin to function I expect a full recovery. He's in the ICU right now" The Dr told him Flack listened even though he was in shock he understood he nodded saying his thanks.

"Can I see him?" Flack asked Dr. Winslow nodded.

"Of course I don't see why not please follow me" with that Flack followed the Dr. and led him into the ICU room. Flack couldn't stop the gasp that came out.

Seeing Mac hooked to a tube that was lodged into his throat to help him breath was heartbreaking for anyone to see. He slowly walked up to Mac taking a chair and pulling it around the bed he sat down and took his left hand into his.

"Mac come on man don't let this beat ya' we need ya' buddy and so does Adam. Don't give up not on us and not on him" Flack said.

He got up and left the room upon entering the waiting room he found the team had arrived. He greeted them as he walked up to him. Stella pulled him into a hug then asked him what the Dr. said. He hugged her back then pulled back.

"Well the doc said that the surgery in it's self took longer because of the loss of blood and the number of bullet wounds on him and that he was very lucky to be breathing at all. And that all four of the bullet's hit his main arteries, but guess's luck was completely on his side because he lived through each and every one of them and came out of surgery just fine. He's going to live, but as of right now he's not breathing on his own because of his lungs shutting down and he's in a coma, but if he makes it through the night and his lungs begin to function they expect a full recovery" Flack explained Stella gasped in shock and pain as did Lindsey and Jo. Hawkes and Danny nodded.

"Can we see him?" Jo asked hopefully.

"Yeah come on, but you ain't gonna like what you see" Flack warned they nodded and followed him.

When they reached the room Mac was in Lindsey let go and sobbed for her friend and boss. Danny gathered her into his arms and tried to sooth her. Stella stared in unbelief seeing her friend in the hospital like this was heartbreaking to say the lest. Jo stood with her mouth opened then closed them and her eyes shaking her head.

"Guys we have to find the asshole who did this to Mac and kidnapped Adam" Jo stated she was angry. She had come to love her boss as a good friend and now it was hard seeing him like this.

"I know and we will" Hawkes said for the first time since he was here.

"I know we will. Now all we have to do is wait for Mac to wake up and tell us what happened" Danny stated they nodded in agreement.

This was going to be a hard case. For now they have a boss fighting for his life and their dearest friend out there in the hands of the bastard who did this to Mac and they want nothing more then to find him and save Adam, but it's impossible to do until Mac woke up. They could only hope.

Tbc...

**Sorry everyone for this chapter being so late, but I have been very busy for the past week. So here is the long awaited chapter enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

it has been 3 days since Mac was put in the hospital and he was still in a coma. Jo sat in the chair next to Mac's hospital bed reading to him as he slept on. She read him books she only read to her daughter or son when they were small. She glanced up to see if any changes had taken place and when she found his eyes still closed, but the tube was gone for his lungs had decided to start working once again so they removed it allowing himself to breath on his own. That was a good sign to them they just hoped he would wake up.

"Come on Mac it's been three days! Please wake up" Jo commanded softly, but nothing she had tears in her eyes. She sighed and went back to reading.

!

Thomas walked through the doors and walked over to Adam. He sat down on the bed next to him reaching out and stroking his hair as Adam jerked away from his touch he turned his head glaring angrily at him as he shook with anger and fear.

"Don't touch me asshole" Adam spat Thomas grew angry and smacked him.

"I'll touch you when ever I want" Thomas stated then he grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him when he pulled away he looked the young man in his eyes "Now repeat after me 'Thomas I love you and I'm yours' Say it" he demanded

"Fuck you" Adam spat with venom in his voice. Thomas was not too happy.

"SAY IT" Thomas yelled as he grabbed his hair pulling his head back.

"No" Adam refused. Thomas released his hair and stormed out of the room.

Thomas walked down the hall he was angry that Adam was refusing to love him. He had to think of something and soon then a sudden thought hit him. What if Det. Taylor had lived after shooting him and he told the others of his location...no he couldn't let that happen he had to move to a new location just in case that did happen. He took off and started packing and once he was finished he rushed back into the room untied Adam and dragged him out.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked he was afraid to know.

"Away from here I don't want your friends finding you now do we?" Thomas said he grabbed the bag and tossed it into the trunk he turned just as Adam was trying to make a get away and grabbed him. "ah ah ah now were do you think your going?" Thomas asked all the while pulling him back to him.

He used the duck tape to duck tape Adam's hands behind his back then he knocked him out then he tossed him into the back seat and taped both his mouth and feet together so he couldn't get away. Then he placed him on the floor board and covered him up with a blanket and took off.

!

Hawkes was sitting at the table drinking some coffee so he could stay awake so he could find Adam when a sudden thought struck him. The dream that Adam had told him he remembered the building that he described and realized that their kidnapping was part of his dream he dropped his coffee out of shock causing his cup to shatter making everyone around him jump they looked over at him with concern.

"Hawkes are you ok?" Lindsey asked Hawkes just stared his mouth gaped opened then jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hawkes buddy what's up?" Danny asked concerned for his friend.

"Oh shit...I've should have known...fuck! I should have warned Mac this is all my fault" Hawkes said tears in his eyes.

"What? Warn Mac about what? And how was this your fault?" Stella asked.

"When both Mac and Adam were kidnapped I should have realized it then...their kidnapping was part of Adam's nightmare he had. He told me about it and described the building to me and if I'm not mistaken that's where Adam is now" Hawkes said suddenly he got up they looked at him then rushed out with him.

They drove in separate vehicles hoping they would find Adam. They drove for an hour until they finally pulled up to the building Hawkes was telling them about. They pulled their guns and busted inside they swept the building then came to the very back room. They opened the door and found the bed with cuffs still attached. Hawkes walked up to the bed and looked down their lie Adam's cell and wallet he sighed with regret.

"We're too late! I'm so sorry guys I've should have remembered earlier and maybe we could have gotten to Adam in time" Hawkes said softly he sat on the edge of the bed clutching the phone and wallet tightly to him "I'm so sorry Adam"

"Hawkes come on man this isn't your fault ok? We all forget things time to time and with you busy trying to find Adam you forgot ok? Stop blaming yourself" Danny told him Hawkes looked up at him.

"That's just it Danny I was so busy trying to find him that I _should_ have _remembered_, but I didn't" Hawkes bellowed angrily then got up.

"Danny's right Hawkes stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't control. We'll find him that's for sure. We've put a bolo out on Adam and the description of the car so hopefully we'll get a hit" Lindsey said softly she smiled at him he looked at her then to Jo and Stella they nodded and smiled too as did he.

"Your right we will find him" Hawkes stated he then got to work.

!

Thomas arrived at his destination he got out of the car walked around the the back and opened the door. He then pulled the blanket off of the Adam tossing him over his shoulder all the while making sure no one was watching then brought him inside the house. He placed him on the bed then closed and locked the door behind him. He then went outside to gather the rest of his things. This house he was using had belonged to his mother at one time before she passed away leaving everything to him even the house, but he had rarely used it. And now he was going to put this house to good use. He walked back into the house and back into the room on where he had stashed Adam. He opened the door then removed the duck tape from him all together then proceeded to wait until he woke so he grabbed a book and began to read.

!

The team made it back to the lab all, but Stella who insisted she went to the hospital to see Mac. She walked through the hospital's hall then to up to the nurses station she looked at the nurse behind the desk clearing her throat she caught her attention.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am I wanted to know if there were any change on Mac Taylor's condition!" Stella said the nurse looked at her then looked up the patient then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no I'm afraid he's still in a coma. No change at all" she said sadly Stella sighed and nodded.

"Ok thank you" and with that she left down the hall and straight to Mac's room.

Stella entered the room took a chair that was against the wall dragging it up to the bed she sat down and grabbed his hand into hers. She held his hand and let go she sobbed for the first time since all this happened. She couldn't believe her best friend and boss was lying here and in a coma for that matter; she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You know I never pegged you for one to cry" The sudden voice caused Stella to look over and to her surprise Mac was looking at her and smiling weakly. She began to cry even more, but happy this time.

"MAC!" Stella screeched she quickly pressed the call button "Nurse Mac Taylor is awake" Stella said into the intercom the released the button. She turned back to Mac.

"How long was I out?" Mac asked his voice was hoarse.

"3 days" Stella said. Mac looked at her in disbelief his eyes wide.

"Three days? I've been out for three fucking days?" Mac asked shocked Stella smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah! You scared us half to death" Stella said.

"Adam...have you found..." Mac began, but Stella cut him off.

"No we haven't found him yet" Stella said she new what he was asking. Mac began to get up, but Stella pushed him back down gently. "Stay put. Your in no condition to go anywhere"

"No I need to find him" Mac stated as he tried to get up again, but another voice quickly had him halt.

"Mac Taylor you stay put right this instant" Mac looked over and saw Flack staring at him with a stern look on his face.

"Hey Flack" Mac greeted weakly. Flack smiled with a nod.

"Hey buddy how are ya doin'?" Flack asked as he walked in.

"I..."

"Let me rephrase that how are ya doin'? And don't lie to me either" Flack stated interrupting him. Mac looked at him then smiled in amusement sometimes he wonders about him.

"Ok ok. I feel like shit" Mac answered honestly.

"Well your gonna feel that way for a while. You've been shot four times and you need all the rest you can get to recover" Stella explained Mac looked over at her in shock.

"Shot? four times?" Mac asked he had to be sure.

"four times" Stella confirmed.

"How am I alive?" Mac asked in wonder.

"Adam is how. Your love for him is so strong that you did everything in your power to survive so you could have that one happiness you deserve" Flack answered.

"I think Clair had a hand in it too, because I saw her guys I saw her and to tell you the truth I wanted so much to go with her, but when she showed me an image of Adam sobbing for me I turned to her and told her that I had to go back. She looked at me with a knowing smile and told me she new that's why it wasn't my time" Mac said he paused for a moment then continued "Guys I have to get him back I lost my wife in 911 I don't want to lose Adam now that I found happiness with him. I-I can't go through that again...not again"

"Mac don't worry we will find him" Stella assured him.

Shortly after there were a knock on the door. Stella looked over and saw Danny along with Lindsey their daughter Lucy, Hawkes, Sid and Jo all of them walked in smiling. They were happy to see Mac finally awake after a 3 day coma. Lindsey rushed over to his bed and sobbed Mac placed his hand on her back trying to sooth her.

"Lindsey it's going to be ok! I'm ok" Mac assured her.

"I know, but I was soooo afraid we were going to lose you" Lindsey said Mac nodded and smiled.

"I know, but I'm here, alive and awake" Mac announced happily Lindsey smiled as Danny came walking up and over to his wife.

"Mac you gave us quite the scare don't ever do that to us again" Danny scolded with a smile Mac couldn't help, but chuckle then groaned as pain shot through his body "Mac are you ok?" Danny asked alarmed.

"Yeah just in pain" Mac rasped out he laid back in the bed and allowed his body to recover.

"Mac you need to get better! We'll find Adam you just worry about yourself" Stella stated Mac looked at her then nodded. He hated to stay in the hospital when the love of his life is out there and in the hands of his stalker, but what else can he do?

"Ok I guess I don't have any choice, but will you keep me in the loop?" Mac said then asked they nodded.

"Absolutely! Now we do have a few questions for you" Flack said Mac looked at him then sighed as he leaned back.

"I figured as much. What do you want to know?" Mac asked.

"Do you know who took you?" Flack asked. Mac thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah just as he was taking me out Adam called out to him begging him not to harm me" Mac said.

"What did he say?" Hawkes asked.

"I believe he called him Thomas, but I'm not sure of the last name!" Mac said.

"Well that doesn't help us none. Thomas is a very popular name" Danny stated.

"Danny!" Lindsey slapped his arm.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Mac did the best he could. No need to get sarcastic" Lindsey scolded him.

"I wasn't trying to be an ass I was just stating the truth" Danny defended.

"Alright alright enough you too! Lindsey Danny is right he wasn't doing it on purpose and Danny Lindsey is also right you didn't have to say it sarcastic like" Jo said she got in between the two just as a nurse came walking in.

The nurse walked over to the machines he placed some of the meds into he iv that was hooked to Mac he then leaned over to check and see if they were working right then he grabbed Mac's hand and checked his pals then he took his blood pressure to make sure everything was ok. Once that was out of the way he looked down at Mac and smiled sweetly Mac just looked at him.

"How are you feeling today Detective Taylor?" he asked very politely.

"I'm fine thank you for asking" Mac stated he wanted the nurse to go already he didn't like the way he was looking at him.

"Well if you need anything just give me a call" He said he then stroked his arm a little and left. Mac let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow I think that nurse had a thing for you Mac" Jo said laughing.

"Yeah well I already have someone and I love him very much I just wish I could have protected him better" Mac said sadly.

"Don't worry like I said we'll find him" Stella stated "Well it looks like visiting hours are over time to head home and sleep for a couple of hours then back to work"

"I'll stay here with Mac" Jo announced they nodded said their goodbyes then left for the night. Jo grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed.

"Jo you don't have to stay I'll be fine" Mac pointed out Jo didn't say anything and when she looked up Mac was taken back by the tears she had.

"I know I can see that Mac, but the truth is I was frightened. Hell I'm still scared I have come to see you guys as my family and to see you lying here with 4 gunshot wounds all the while your lover is out there it's just so heartbreaking" Jo said as she began to sob. "Sorry"

"No! No need to apologize for being human Jo. It's alright to shed tears every once in a while it's actually healthy for a person to cry it reminds them that they are still human" Mac told her she laughed as she wiped her tears away.

They talked for hours on end catching up on what was happening in the lab.

!

Adam awoke to the door opening. Thomas came strolling in with a plate full of food as he sat it down. Adam turned away from him not wanting to have anything to do with him nor his food as Thomas grabbed his arm he forced him to face him and forced him to eat once that was finished he took the plate out of the room closing and locking the door behind him leaving Adam alone once again.

"Guys where are you?" Adam whispered before falling asleep into the cold darkness full of nightmares. He hopes they will find him soon.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thomas stood outside the house a cigaret in his mouth with one hand in his pocket. He stared off into the distance trying to figure out what to do. So fare his attempts to make Adam love him were failing and he had to figure out a way to get him to love him. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth releasing the smoke from his mouth he looked down as he threw the cigaret down on the ground he took his foot and smashed it with the heel of his foot he then took a deep breath and walked back into the house. Once inside he walked into the kitchen grabbed himself a plate fixed a sandwich he sat at the table and began to eat. Once he was finished with his meal he stood washed his plate then walked into the master bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers soon after he drifted off to sleep.

Adam sat on the bed he had his head in his hands wondering what he was going to do. He wanted to get away from this mad man, but where was he going to go now? Mac's dead so he has no home to go to any longer. He looked up then got up from the bed he began to pace around the room looking for a way out. He quickly turned his head for he had caught an object out of the corner of his eye and by some miracle it happened to be a phone he quickly rushed over to it and picked it up. To his relief there was a dial tone so he quickly dialed the number he new by heart.

"_Messer"_ it was Danny on the other end.

"Danny?..."

!

Danny was sitting in the breakroom with the others going threw some evidence that they had on this Thomas character. They had ran the license plate number and it had came back to a Thomas Marley lives in the same apartment building as Adam. So they were discussing about him and trying to find some info when his cell went off. Danny looked the id says 'unknown' flashing across the screen he was tempted to ignore it, but decided against it and answered.

"Messer" Danny answered.

"_Danny?"_

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing he drew his phone away from his ear for a moment then put it back.

"Adam?" Danny asked shocked everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Danny one of them mouthed 'speaker' so Danny placed it on speaker. "Adam is that you?"

"_Yeah it's me. Danny you gotta help me please" _Adam softly spoke.

"Adam where are you? We'll help you, but we gotta know where you are!" Danny said.

"_I don't know, but I don't know where Thomas is that's why I'm whispering" _Adam said _"Danny Thomas killed Mac...he-he killed him"_ Adam sniffed.

Danny looked at Jo she nodded so he smiled as he spoke.

"Adam do you trust me?" Danny asked.

"_Of course I do"_ Adam quickly added.

"Do you trust me not to lie to you?" Danny asked he had to be sure before he said anything.

"_Yes! I trust you with my life"_ Adam answered honestly.

"Then I can tell you that Mac is not dead he's alive and in the hospital" Danny announced. There was a pause at the other end. "Adam?"

"_Mac's alive? He's actually alive?" _Adam asked hopefully.

"Yes he is and he's very very worried about you" Danny replied "Now can you tell us where you are?"

"_No"_ Adam answered.

"Adam come on man how are we suppose to save you if you won't tell us" Danny whined.

"_I can't tell you because I don't know myself. I was knocked unconscious and I woke up locked in a room" _Adam said

"Adam can you look outside and tell us what you see?" Danny asked

"_I-I can try, but...Oh no I think I hear Thomas I gotta go"_ Adam said frantically.

"Adam no wait don't hang up" Danny tried, but it was useless for Adam had already hung up

!

Adam quickly hung up the phone and ran to the window he pretended to be looking out as the door opened. Thomas came walking in carrying a plate of food and a can of pepsie he walked over to the bed he sat the plate down then walked over to Adam he placed his arms around his waist only to have him walk away from him.

"Stay away from me Thomas" Adam said sharply. Thomas looked at him.

"You are never gonna love me are you?" Thomas asked.

"No! I will never love you. You killed my lover you asshole" Adam spat.

Thomas grabbed Adam by his shirt and pulled him to him looking him dead in the eyes "You will love me even if I have to force you too" and with that he threw Adam on the bed and began stripping him of his clothing, but Adam fought him the whole way.

"Stop please leave me alone" Adam begged.

"Stop struggling" Thomas demanded Adam brought his hand up and smacked him in the face knocking Thomas on his ass.

Thomas was shocked at what happened so he got up and jumped on Adam punching him none stop he then flipped him over and began hitting him with a whip he had bought while he was out once he was finished he got up and off of Adam and walked out of the room with fury in his eyes slamming the door shut. Adam rolled over and tried to sit up, but he was in so much pain that he just couldn't move so he just stayed where he was and began to weep.

!

Danny quickly rushed to the trace lab, he took his cell hooked it up to the computer he then began downloading his phone memory until the number that he didn't recognize showed up he then took that number and began to run a trace. It only took 4 minutes to run the trace and he got a hit and an address too.

"Guys I got a hit off that number" Danny announced everyone came over and looked at the address that had shown up.

"Hawkes check into Mr. Marley's past and see if he had any relatives that owned that address" Stella commanded Hawkes smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing boss" Hawkes said then took off Stella rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

!

Mac grunted as he tried to get up, but his wounds are giving him hell for it too. He leaned back and groaned with frustration he didn't want to be in the hospital, but what else was he going to do? He sighed bringing his bed up at least he could watch tv if he wasn't going to be sprung from the hospital. He grabbed his remote from the side of his bed when the same nurse from earlier when his team were with him came walking in with a try of food he smiled sweetly at him sitting it down.

"Lunch time" he stated

he gave Mac his food then turned to leave when he stopped he turned back around and hesitated. Mac could tell he wanted to say something or ask so he placed his silverware down and looked at him.

"What can I help you with?" Mac asked politely.

"Oh uh...I was uh wondering if I mean after you get better if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me?" He asked Mac just couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask him out.

"As on a date?" Mac asked he had to be sure.

"Y-Yeah"

"I'm flattered, but I'm sorry to say that I'm already taken" Mac said politely he stared at him for a moment.

"Well where is he then? If he loves you why isn't he here?" He asked and this irritated Mac to no end.

"Even though it's none of your business I'll go a head and tell you. Both of us were kidnapped I was shot four times by the guy while he still has my lover and that's all I'm going to tell you" Mac said the nurse looked at him then hung his head down.

"Alright then" he walked out just as Flack walked in. he watched him go then turned to Mac.

"What was that all about?" Flack asked.

"Oh nothing" Mac said.

"Mac" Flack groaned "Do we have to go through all this again? Please be honest with me"

"Ok ok he asked me out. He then accused Adam saying that if he truly loved me that he would be here so I told him the truth on why he wasn't here. Not my fault if he got hurt" Mac said Flack smirked and nodded.

"Well serves him right. He doesn't need to be picking up patients anyway" Flack said while sitting down. Mac could tell he had something on his mind, but he wasn't sure.

"Flack you have that look like you want to tell me something" Mac stated Flack looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to let you know that we think we may have found Adam. He called Danny from an unknown number and so he traced it. We are looking into Mr. Marley's past to see if he had any relatives who owned that number" Flack announced Mac gaped at him then breathed slowly.

"I hope you find him" Mac said.

"You and me both. I'm just waiting for your team to check up on the profile and then we'll go from there" Flack said Mac nodded as they talked among themselves.

!

Thomas walked into the house. He returned from shopping as he carried the groceries into the kitchen he took all the frozen foods and placed them into the freezer he then took the refrigerated goods and placed them into the the refrigerator. After he finished placing his food where they belong he walked to the room on where Adam was sitting he unlocked the door, but what he found was a broken window and blood leading from within the room and out into the outside. He cursed and rushed out to see if he can locate his love obsession, but he couldn't find him. He then got into his car and took off.

Adam strolled down the street he had no idea where he was going, but anywhere is better then with that sick-o. He had to go to the hospital and get stitches for his cuts on his hands his back stung like a bitch, but the couldn't think about that and so he headed for the nearest hospital. He entered the ER and walked up to nurses station he cleared his throat as she looked up at him.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I-I need help" Adam stated.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"I-I have been cut badly" Adam stated.

"Your name?" She asked.

"Adam, Adam Ross" Adam told her

"ok may I know what happened?" She asked.

"I broke out a window" Adam responded she looked at him funny when he said this.

"And why would you do that sir?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's not what you think ma'am I'm not crazy I was kidnapped and I had to get away from my kidnapper" Adam assured her she still was hesitant he reached into his pocket he winced when he did and grabbed a card that he had and brought it out "Ma'am please if you don't believe me call the crime lab they'll tell you. Here is Stella Boinasara's cell number you can ask her" Adam said he handed her a bloody card she grabbed it then dialed the number on it as she ordered Adam to be taken into the observation room.

!

Stella stood with Danny and the others as they talked to Mac when suddenly her phone went off she looked at the unknown caller flashing across the screen and so she answered it.

"Boinasara" Stella spoke professionally.

"_Hello Ms. Boinasara my name is Gloria Ranelle I work at the hospital on 35th and south Hudson st. do you know an Adam Ross?" _Gloria asked. Stella was speechless with shock _"Ma'am?"_ Stella snapped out of her shock and spoke.

"Yes! Yes I do what happened?" Stella asked frantically.

"_Well it appears that he had cut himself while trying to escape his kidnapper! I need to ask this for clarification was he kidnapped?"_ Gloria asked.

"Well I can clarify it for you, yes he was; is he safe?" Stella asked

"_Yes ma'am he's in the observation room right now getting some stitches"_ Gloria told her.

"Ok we'll be right there do _**not** _let anyone near him until we get there put a security guard if you have too, but I want him guarded at all times" Stella commanded.

"_Yes ma'am I'll have one called immediately"_ Gloria said Stella said her thanks and hung up.

"Stella who was that?" Hawkes asked.

"That was a nurse by the name of Gloria she works at the hospital on 35th and south Hudson st" Stella said.

"Ok and she called you why?" Danny asked.

"You'll never believe it" Stella stated.

"Believe what? Come on Stella don't leave us hanging" Lindsey said.

"She said Adam came in needing stitches and that he's there at the hospital" Stella announced they gasped in shock Mac stared at her with hope.

"Really?" Hawkes asked she nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets get going" Flack commanded he then turned to Mac "if he's at the hospital we'll bring him back here to you" Flack said Mac nodded.

"Yeah you do that please" Mac said.

They said their goodbyes and left for the second hospital of the day. They hoped and prayed that they would get to him before Thomas does.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The team arrived at their destination they got out and rushed into the hospital they stood looking around the place finding it slightly busy then they ran up to the service desk and approached a nurse that was typing. She looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat and saw 6 people standing there she smiled at them and stopped what she was doing.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Ma'am one your nurses called me on my cell a nurse by the name of Gloria Ranelle?" Stella said the nurse nodded.

"Yes ma'am she's out to lunch right now, but if you can tell me who you are looking for I can surely tell you" she stated

"We are looking for Adam Ross he came in to get some stitches and I told the nurse to put a security guard outside the room he was in" Stella told her she nodded and looked down bringing up some information.

"Before I go giving you the information I have to ask safety issues first, but are you family? Friends?" she asked Stella smiled at that and pulled out her badge as did the rest.

"Yes ma'am were practically his family he works for my former boss" Stella said the nurse looked at the badges then smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I have him here he's in room 687 and a security guard is placed outside the door as asked" The nurse said they said their thanks and took off for the room.

They arrived at the room and braced themselves hoping against hope that this was Adam and not someone pretending to be him. They nodded to the security guard showing him there badges he nodded back and stepped aside Stella placed her hand on the door knob and turned it, but stopped she turned to the others who encouraged her to continue so she did opening the door all the way.

Adam was laying down half asleep when he heard the sound of the door opening so he quickly got up from his bed grabbed the nearest object and hid behind the door waiting just in case it happened to be Thomas. Once the door opened all the way he closed his eyes and with one hand swung the object missing his target as he felt his hand being grabbed he struggled to get free.

"Let me go...let..me..go! Help somebody help me" Adam yelled out as he tried to break free.

The security guard was ready to take action, but Flack shook his head saying it was ok so he stood down telling the nurses to let them handle it so they backed down as did the drs. Stella turned back to Adam it was heartbreaking to watch him fight against Danny and Hawkes. Danny had to say something to get his attention.

"Adam! Calm down it's me Danny" Danny said Adam stopped struggling and opened his eyes and sure enough it was Danny he caught sight of.

Danny and Hawkes released him then stepped back to allow him to stand. Adam slowly stood he looked between Danny and his friends he then dropped the tray he had in his hands and sunk to his knees and let go sobbing for all it was worth Flack did something he usually never does he walked up to Adam sank down beside him and pulled the young man into his arms as he clung to him as he continued to cry. Flack ran his hand down his back softly causing Adam to flinch at his touch he pulled away and backed up against the wall sliding down as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Adam? It's ok you can trust us" Lindsey said she knelt down beside him she reached out to him, but stopped when he yelled out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Lindsey was taken back as she quickly stood up and back away.

"It's ok Lindsey he didn't mean it like that" Stella quickly assured her Lindsey nodded.

"I know he didn't, but it's hard to see him like this" Lindsey admitted Stella nodded then slowly walked up to him and knelt down beside him.

"Adam? It's me Stella. You know your long time friend?" Stella said Adam looked at her

"Stella?" Adam asked she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's right" Stella answered happily she held out her palm, but he didn't take it "It's ok Adam we won't hurt you" Stella assured him, but he still didn't take it

Adam began to sob once again Stella couldn't believe the pain he was in she shook her head sadly then stood "Oh Adam what has he done to you?" Stella whispered softly as she backed away.

"I want Mac" Adam said they looked at each other then back to Adam.

"We can take you to him, but you'll have to come with us" Hawkes said softly, but Adam shook his head.

The team stood around they unsure on what to do unaware of the presence behind them until he spoke.

"Adam it's ok my love" The team gasped when they turned and saw Mac standing there in the door way.

"Mac? How did you get here?" Jo asked shocked.

"Cab! I left the hospital and took a cab here. I was very worried about Adam that I just couldn't sit around and not check up on him" Mac said he slowly walked towards his lover and knelt down beside him, but not touch him just yet. "Adam? It's me Mac"

Adam quickly looked up into his eyes he slowly moved his shaking hand and touched his face stroking his cheek Mac closed his eyes and leaned into his touch he then opened his eyes and stared into Adam's as he took the young man into his arms Adam fought him for a while, but settled down once he new Mac wasn't going to hurt him and clung to him for dear life and there they sat in each others arms holding one another as tight as possible. When Mac touched his back Adam flinched and tried to get away, but Mac held tight.

"Babe let me see" Mac commanded softly Adam stiffened, but allowed him to proceed.

Mac turned his lover around and lifted his shirt enough for him to see and what he saw made his blood boil and his eyes harden. On his back were weld marks from being hit with a whip or belt. Each one criss-crossed with each other making it have a spiderweb effect.

"That bastard" he cursed placing the shirt back down. He drew him back into his arms and held him as if he would disappear. "With every breath in me I promise you I will never let that asshole touch you again. He'll have to actually kill me first before I let that happen" Mac promised Adam pushed away looking at him

"Don't say that. Don't you ever fucking say that again" Adam yelled angrily.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I won't ever mention it I promise" Mac said softly Adam nodded and snuggled back into his arms.

"Mac I would say that I am disappointed that you left the hospital, but I'm not because as of right now you both need each other" Stella said Mac looked up at her and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" Mac said to her. She smiled back at him. Mac looked down at his lover sighed and drew him closer to his body he was happy to have his lover once again.

!

Thomas sat in his chair staring off into space. He had returned home after an hour of searching and coming up with nothing so now he was thinking of what to do. He got up and began to pace he was angry very very angry that Adam would take off like this. Didn't he realize that he was his and no one else's? Suddenly he stopped and something clicked as he slapped himself upside the head.

"Of course Adam would head to the nearest hospital for his cuts duh" Thomas said to himself he then left the house and straight for the hospitals closest to him.

!

"Mac why don't we take Adam home with us and you head back to the hospital and get some more rest?" Hawkes suggested.

"No I want to stay with Mac" Adam grounded out.

"But Adam he needs his rest so he can get better" Lindsey tried to reason, but Adam just held him tighter. Mac chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but he isn't letting go anytime soon" Mac stated they all laughed

"Yeah we can see that" Flack said amusingly.

"Why don't I just stay with Adam at one of your places?" Mac suggested.

"But Mac you know your suppose to be in the hospital" Jo told him

"Yeah well I can recover at home just as much as I can in the hospital so I don't see what the difference is" Mac said.

"Mac does have a pretty good point" Danny began.

"Danny" Lindsey shrieked in surprise and shock.

"What? I'm just saying. With everything they had been through they deserve to be with each other" Danny said Jo nodded in agreement

"I have to agree with Danny" Jo said.

"Yeah me too" Hawkes spoke stepping forward.

"Alright then it's settled Mac and Adam will stay with me until we catch Thomas and I don't want any arguments got that?" Flack said Adam and Mac looked at each other then nodded.

"Actually Flack I don't think you'll get any arguments out of us at the moment" Mac stated that caused Flack to nod in satisfaction with a smirk.

"Good so let's get you both out of here and into a nice warm bed" Flack said Mac picked Adam up helping him to his feet.

The team along with Adam and Mac walked out of the hospital and into the night unaware that Thomas was, but a block away. They got into their cars and left for Flack's place. Thomas came around the corner just as the cars drove off he walked into the hospital this was the third one he's been too and walked in he walked over to the nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm looking for a good friend of mine" Thomas said.

"Ok who is it your searching for?" She asked.

"Adam Ross" He said she looked up at him immediately.

"I'm sorry sir, but you just missed him" she said.

"I did?"

"Yes he just left with a group of people" She responded.

"Do you know where they went?" He asked.

"No sorry" She stated. Thomas sighed and nodded.

"Thank you" with that he walked out. "Damnit his team already found him. Fuck now I'll have to think of a way to get him back" Thomas said to himself.

Thomas walked off into the night to set his plan into motion and this time he's going to kill Adam he figured that if he couldn't have him no one can and with a smirk he disappeared into the shadows ready for a new day.

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was midnight before anyone was able to get to sleep. The team camped out in Flack's living room as Flack took his bed and Mac and Adam took the guest bedroom. It was dead quiet as everyone slept on. Adam began to sweat and he moan in his sleep. The team was awoken by a sudden scream and they scrambled out of their beds, Flack came rushing out at the noise too they busted into the guest room when they heard the screaming and saw Adam tossing and turning as Mac tried his best to wake his lover from his nightmare.

"Adam! Come on wake up babe it's me Mac" Mac pleaded he shook Adam by the shoulders, but it was no use so he tried again and yet again it was no good he then looked up at his friends "I-I don't know what to do I've tried everything to wake him" Mac said.

Hawkes walked over to the couple as did the rest of the team they gathered around Mac and Adam as Jo reached down to touch him by the shoulders she shook him, but that proved to be the worst Idea because he suddenly sprang from the bed and bolted to the other side of the room and cowered at the corner his eyes still closed.

"P-P-Please s-stay away" Adam chocked out as he tried to hold back his sobs. The mere sight of their friend cowering like that was very heartbreaking. Danny turned to his friends.

"What the fuck did this guy do to Adam?" Danny asked he was furious to say the least.

"I don't know; I honestly don't know, but whatever he did it scared Adam so bad that a mere touch sends him over the edge with fright, but I will not give up I'm going to get him to open up to me one way or another" Mac said he was just as angry as Danny.

"Mac I don't think that's such a good idea right now. I mean he won't let anyone touch him" Jo pointed out Mac just shook his head.

"He let me remember?" Mac stated.

"Yeah that was because you had to actually force him to be held by you or he would have been more hysterical" Stella pointed out.

"True, but earlier when we went to bed he automatically snuggled up to me and allowed me to wrap my arms around him. I think he feels safer with me around him" Mac said everyone stared at him then looked at each other then back to Mac.

"Ok Mac if you think it'll work go for it" Flack encouraged Mac smiled at him and walked slowly up to Adam. He knelt down beside his frighted lover.

"Adam it's me" Mac softly spoke. Adam had quit shaking long enough to open his eyes he looked at Mac then to his friends his eyes welded up with tears.

"Help me" Adam spoke his voice was broken.

"Help you with what?" Lindsey asked kindly.

"Help me to get rid of these nightmares that plague me" Adam said.

"Well the only way we'll be able to help is if you tell us what happened! Believe it or not talking about your experience will help you heal faster" Jo said Adam shook his head.

"I-I can't" Adam stated.

"Adam come on you can trust us" Danny encouraged him.

"NO! Just leave me alone" Adam yelled he then ran for the bathroom and locked himself in. they stared at each other for a moment.

"Way to go guys" Flack growled.

"What? We were only trying to help and he did ask for our help" Lindsey told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think he meant that kind of help" Flack said "Well I'm headed back to bed"

"What? How can you sleep with Adam locked in the bathroom when he obviously needs our help" Hawkes asked shocked.

"Because unlike you guys I'm not going to push him into talking when he doesn't want to talk about it" Flack stated then left leaving the team stunned.

"I think Flack is right we can't push Adam into talking if he doesn't want to. He'll come to us when he's good and ready" Mac said they nodded and went back to bed.

Adam stood in the bathroom for a good 15 to 20 minutes and when he grabbed the nearest object which happens to be Flack's razor for shaving. He grabbed it looking at it he looked to be contemplating something. He then took the razor and broke the tip of it off and took the blade it's self out he then took it to his skin pausing for a brief moment. Could he go through with it? He loved Mac, but in his opinion he deserved better then a broken lover. No one will miss him so he cut deep into both his skin and just waited for the end.

Mac woke about an hour later he was beginning to worry about his lover he had been in the bathroom for a good hour and a half so he decided to check up on him. He walked over to the bathroom door and noticed light was shinning through so he softly knocked on the door. When he didn't get no answer he knocked again hoping that Adam had heard. When he didn't respond Mac started to knock louder his heart pounding in his chest and when he didn't respond again Mac did the only thing he could think of he rushed to get something to pry the door opened with so he grabbed his credit card. He had seen it happen before he took it and slid it between the door knob and wall. With success he managed to get the door opened and what he saw turned his skin white. Adam was lying on the ground bleeding out he immediately rushed to his side. He checked for a plus and found one faint, but it was still there he quickly rushed out and straight for the living room.

"HAWKES WAKE UP" Mac shouted this got everyone awake now. Hawkes looked up at Mac as did everyone who he had awoken.

"Mac? What are you doing up so early?" Hawkes asked.

"Hawkes I need your help Stella call 911 now" Mac commanded and this got everyone in full alert.

"What's going on? What happened?" Danny demanded.

"Adam he-he cut himself" Mac whispered gasps were heard as Hawkes jumped from his bed.

"Where?" He asked.

"Bathroom" Mac responded Hawkes rushed into the bathroom and to his horror found Adam he immediately rushed to his side as Mac had done and began to bandage up his wounds hoping it was enough to save him.

"Stella is calling 911" Mac announced.

"Mac there's no time we need to get Adam to the hospital now" Hawkes yelled.

"Your going to have to lift him because I'm still in no condition to do so" Mac stated Hawkes nodded and called for Danny.

"Danny we need to get Adam to the car he needs a hospital now" Danny nodded and helped Hawkes lift him and they were out the door.

They arrived at the hospital in record time. They rushed in to the waiting room.

"We need help out here" Hawkes yelled.

"What happened sir?" one of the nurses asked.

"Our friend he's hurt really badly and he needs help" Hawkes said.

"Ok we need to know what happened" she responded as they rushed a gurney out.

Hawkes hesitated for a moment, but one look at his boss who nodded he turned back to the nurse "He was kidnapped we had just got him back, but whatever his kidnapper did to him caused him to cut himself so please help him" Hawkes explained the nurse was surprised to say the least, but nodded anyway.

"Don't you worry we'll take good care of him. And you mister I heard about your escape from here, but I have a feeling that your reason was for this poor young man who needs our help" The nurse said as she turned to Mac who blushed at being caught, but smiled none the less.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry, but that young man so happens to be my lover and he needed me" Mac said he couldn't believe he actually said lover out loud, but as of right now he could care less what people thought the nurse smiled and nodded.

"I kinda figured that if you snuck out. He had to be someone very special and important to you" The nurse said "and like I said don't worry he's in good hands, but you'll have to wait here! When we know something you'll know something"

Mac nodded said his thanks and sat down along with the others. They waited for what seemed like forever when the Dr. finally came out he greeted them as they stood.

"Group for Adam Ross?" He asked they nodded. "Is his family available?" he asked.

"No he has no family, but us" Stella said.

"Actually Stella he does have family, but they live in Chicago" Mac corrected Stella looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he had his reasons" Mac said Stella nodded

"Well then we need to get a hold of them" Stella stated.

"We don't have time for that" Mac stated. The doctor interrupted

"Do we need to contact his family?" He asked Mac shook his head.

"No that's ok" Mac told him the doctor nodded.

"How is he?" Danny interrupted. He wanted to know how his friend was doing.

"Well he's stable and responding to the medication. We had to give him blood due to the loss of his own and I was told that he tried to take his life recently?" he said and asked they nodded "Then I recommend therapy or a rehab center for junkies like him" He said that caused Mac to loose control.

"Junkie? Excuse me Dr, but for your info he is NO junkie he has been through something that you would _never_ understand so don't you dare call him a junkie again" Mac growled angrily he had pushed the Dr up against the wall he was frightened of Mac to say the least.

"Mac calm down" Jo said trying to calm him. "Thank you Dr" The Dr. nodded then left.

"That asshole who the fuck does he think he is" Mac ranted he was pissed.

"I know Mac I know, but you have to remain calm for Adam's sake" Danny told him Mac nodded.

"Mac what are you going to say to Adam?" Flack asked.

"I honestly don't know" Mac said.

"Mac you can't be angry with Adam you know what he's been through" Stella told him Mac sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I just wished he could trust us to help him" Mac said.

"I agree with you Mac" Danny stated.

"Well lets not dwell on that now. He's alive and that's what should matter. Right?" Lindsey said they nodded.

Mac stared at her for a moment then turned and left for the hospital room the others started to follow, but Mac raised his hand to stop him he turned to them with a stern look on his face as he spoke to them.

"If you don't mind I want to visit Adam alone for a moment or too. Then you can come in" Mac said they stared at him shocked then Jo smiled and nodded.

"We understand don't we guys" Jo said as she nudged Danny he shook his head snapping out of his shocked state and nodded.

"Yeah of course we do" Danny replied as the others nodded in agreement. Mac smiled gratefully then turned and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed Mac turned back to Adam who was still sleeping with the iv sticking out. He could see the bandages wrapped around his wrists he shook his head sadly he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. A tear escaped his eyes he new he couldn't hold it in any longer he almost lost him he just wished he could do something to help him even more.

"Adam I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you please forgive me for letting you down, but I promise I will help you get through this" Mac said softly with his eyes casted down to the ground.

"It's not your fault Mac" Mac lifted his head quickly when he heard a soft voice speak and saw Adam looking at him his eyes were soft he had a smile on his face. Mac softly smiled back and grabbed his hand.

"Adam please don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't lose you I love you too much" Mac told him Adam teared up and turned his head away.

"Mac why would you love somebody so broken? He raped me Mac! I know you don't want me" Adam said through his tears.

"Adam enough! You are not broken; I love you with everything I have. You need time to heal and I promise I'll be there every step of the way" Mac firmly told him.

"Mac I-I-I...go please leave me alone" Adam said he turned his head.

"Adam please!" Mac tried.

"LEAVE!" Adam yelled his tears streaming down his face.

Mac was shocked, but quickly shook it off as he firmly said "No" Adam stared at him.

"I'll call for a security guard if I have to" Adam threatened. He anticipated this, but still held his ground.

"Adam don't do this. You know good and well that I can pull rank so either way I'm staying" Mac said angrily.

"Why? Mac please look at me how could you possibly love me anymore" Adam cried.

Mac stood and walked up to him he placed his hand on his cheek and gently stoked it "Because your even more beautiful then before and I will forever love you" Mac smiled lovingly "You know how I survived against all odds?" Adam shook his head "Because I had you to come home to"

Adam gasped at his confession he new Mac loved him, but he didn't realize just how much until now. Mac pulled Adam up carefully as he buried his head into his chest and wept. Mac held his broken lover against him and comforted him. When Adam had calmed down he just remained where he was never moving a muscle until Adam spoke.

"Oh Mac I am so sorry pleased forgive me" Adam begged Mac cupped his face with his hands and kissed the fire out of him.

They kissed for what seemed like forever only when their lungs began burning with much needed air did they break apart. Both breathing heavily Mac put his forehead against Adams as they both smiled at each other.

"There is nothing to forgive because the way I see it you did nothing wrong" Mac said after a while. Adam nodded "The others want's to see you. Is it alright if they come in?" Mac asked Adam looked at him then to the door then back to him he could see the fear in his eyes "they wont judge you Adam they are very worried about you" Mac assured him Adam nodded. "Ok I'll get them hold on ok?"

"Ok" Mac got up and walked to the door he opened it he stuck his head out and called out to Flack who turned as soon as he heard his name called. Mac instructed him to come in as he did the others.

Adam stared at Mac as he moved out of the way he was nervous and scared at the same time. He wondered what his friends would say when they entered. Mac turned to Adam and smiled he moved out of the way as Flack and the others came in they waved and grinned at Adam and he couldn't help, but smile back.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Hawkes asked.

"Ok I guess" Adam replied.

"Adam you scared us! We love you and we couldn't even think about what it would be like without you" Lindsey said.

"I know and I'm sorry I-I just...I just didn't think you would want to have anything to do with me after what Thomas did to me" Adam admitted he looked down.

"Oh Adam that's not true don't you ever think like that again. We really do love you and we will catch him and when we do he'll pay for what he's done to you" Stella promised.

"Adam we are your friends" Danny stated.

"I'm sorry, but you are not my friends! You are my family a family I've come to adore, but I just couldn't live like this anymore and now I know that with you guys by me I'll get through anything" Adam said his tears gathered once again.

They all smiled, sat around and began their conversation. Unaware of the danger that lurked around the corner. Thomas watched the hospital for he now new that, that's where Adam was after learning of his attempted suicide. He bought a scanner earlier just in case he needed it and boy was he glad all he had to do now was wait until the CSI's left then he can take Adam once again. He smiled to himself excited that his plan was about to take place he just hoped it would work.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

everyone sat around the hospital room until it was time for them to go home. They bid their goodbyes and left for the night Mac however stayed. He did not want to leave Adam not when he needed him to most so he pulled his chair up to the bed and remained seated. It was an hour later when the nurse came in she smiled at the sight. Mac had his head lying on the bed his eyes were closed he had a hold of Adam's right hand their fingers intertwined as Adam's head was turned to the side he was fast asleep. They both were she smiled even more then she walked over to he machines she scribbled the information in her chart then left the room. The next morning Stella walked into the hospital and straight for Adam's room she entered and stopped dead in her tracks she couldn't help, but smile at the sight Mac was still in the same position from last night as was Adam she took out her camera and took a couple of pictures.

"Awe this is way too cute" She whispered to herself.

Mac stirred in his sleep he lifted his head opening his eyes his first sight was Stella who was just standing there grinning like a child on christmas. At first Mac was confused as to why she was grinning then he saw the camera he looked down then over to Adam's face then back up. He must have fallen asleep.

"Mac you have to see this picture you guys looked so cute" Stella said she walked over to him and showed him the picture he blushed and smiled.

"Wow I want a copy of it" Mac demanded she laughed and nodded.

"You got it"

it was quite for a bit until Mac broke the silence "So have you guys found him yet?" Mac asked Stella shook her head.

"No not yet" Mac let out a frustrated sigh Stella new when he got like this she was the only one who could calm him down "Mac were trying the best we can, but so far he has alluded us and we just cannot get a fix on him" Mac nodded.

"I know it's not your fault, but keep trying please he's bound to come after Adam again and I will not let that happen" Mac said Stella nodded.

"Neither will we"

"Stella I swear if he tries to touch Adam again or come anywhere near him I will shoot him" Mac said seriously Stella gasped in shock.

"Mac you know better then that" Stella said she was a little angry and disappointed that he would say something like this.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow him to hurt Adam again. Even if it means going to jail the rest of my life for protecting him then so be it" Mac told her Stella stared at him. She got up walked over to Mac and did something that shocked both him and the team that happened to be standing there. She slapped him

"Stella why the hell did you do that for?" Mac asked shocked.

"For saying that and I'll do it again if you _ever_ think or talk like that again" Stella yelled.

"Mac she's right" Lindsey spoke up. They looked over to the door way.

"How long have you guys been there?" Mac asked.

"Long enough to hear. Mac how could you even think or say something like that?" Danny asked he was disappointed in him.

"I..."

"We know you love him and wish to protect him in anyway possible, but Mac let's say you do kill him then where would Adam be? Huh? Adam loves you so much that when he thought you were dead I could see hear so much pain in his voice that I thought he was going to kill himself right then, but when I told him you were still alive Mac he found hope once again. I don't think Adam could handle you going to jail for killing the bastard who hurt him not to mention you probably would end up getting yourself killed this time" Danny pointed out he hoped this would sink in.

Mac looked at him then to Adam he sighed and shook his head "Your right, but I don't want anything happening to him. Not after I just got him back"

"And nothing will happen you just have to trust us" Flack said Mac nodded.

"I do I trust you all" Mac announced happily. They smiled in triumph.

"Good! Now why don't you go home get some rest and I'll keep an eye on Adam" Flack suggested.

"I..." Mac stopped looked down at Adam seeing him asleep he looked back up to Flack then to the others he smiled "I would feel better if two of you were watching him" Mac said.

"Ok then I'll help Flack watch over Adam" Danny announced.

"Ok that'll work" Mac said he stood and grabbed the keys from Flack. "I'll be back soon"

"But not too soon!" Stella said Mac gave her that look "Mac don't give me that look. You need your sleep; besides Adam is safe with two of us watching him"

"Ok" Mac turned to leave, but stopped turning back to his team "Flack, Danny remember to check every doctor and nurse that comes in and make sure that they work here and that they know them personally. This guy is smart and he'll do and try anything to get to Adam. I don't want to take that chance" they nodded.

"What about you?" Flack asked.

"Don't worry about me" Mac stated.

"Mac of course we'll worry about you. What if this guy finds out that your still alive and comes after you to get to Adam then what?" Jo said and asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes, but as of right now my main concern is Adam. Keep him safe and _do not_ leave or take your eyes off him unless one of you are still in here" They nodded once again and with that Mac turned and left.

"I'm glad he's going home to get some rest" Jo stated.

"I agree, but Hawkes I want you to take a few officers with you and make sure Mac does make it back to Flacks and keep an eye on him" Stella said Hawkes nodded and left.

Hawkes walked out of the hospital in time to catch Mac before he took a cab so he called out to him as his boss turned.

"Mac wait up" Hawkes yelled he ran and caught up with him.

"Hawkes what do you need?" Mac asked.

"I was told to accompany you back to Flacks and to make sure you made it safely. Oh and I was told to keep an eye on you" Hawkes answered.

"Hawkes thanks, but I'll be ok" Mac stated then the turned to get in, but Hawkes grabbed his arm.

"Will you? Mac if I were to attack you right now would you be able to fight me off?" Hawkes asked. Mac just looked at him "Yeah I didn't think so; so get your butt over to my car and we are leaving for Flacks boss or not you are not going to argue with me"

Mac stared at him then chuckled and nodded. That was his team for him no matter the situation they always take charge. That's what he taught them that even though he was the boss if something were to happen to him like right now that they would take charge and never allow him to argue if they new what was best for him so he smiled proudly at Hawkes.

"Ok" Mac said Hawkes straightened up and smiled.

"Good let's go" Mac climbed into the car and they left for the night.

Flack took a seat by the window as Danny took a seat by the door. They didn't want to take the chance on Thomas coming after Adam so they stayed on guard. Stella and the others have gone home for the night as they continued their search for Thomas. Flack had fallen asleep in the chair as Danny fought to stay awake, but lost as he too fell asleep.

The door to the room opened sometime after as someone dressed as a doctor came in the room was dark as he crept along towards his victim he had the sick smile plastered on his face. He grabbed a pillow from the nearest bed and crept slowly towards Adam he raised the pillow and placed it over his face Adam woke and struggled against the pillow trying to pry it off, but the guy was stronger. He released the pillow when someone yelled out.

"Hey what the hell?" Thomas looked over and found Flack standing quickly as he pulled his gun out Danny did the same he grabbed a chair and threw it at the two men and ran for the door.

Thomas made a quick get away as Flack chased him down the hall. He got on his CB radio and called it in.

"This is Det. Flack I am in pursuit of the suspect Thomas Marley I need back up asap" Flack yelled.

"_Copy that Detective back up is on their way"_

Flack continued down the corridor, but the lost sight of Thomas he quickly scanned the area, but having no luck he returned to Adam's room.

"Dispatch cancel that back up I lost him" Flack said angrily.

"_Copy that. All units stand down"_

Flack entered the room in time to see Danny soothing a shaking Adam. He grabbed the chair and sat down he looked at Adam then to Danny he had that guilty look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but he got away" Flack said. Danny sighed and Adam clung to him more desperately then ever.

"Flack call Mac and let him know what happened" Danny commanded Flack nodded and took his cell out he dialed Mac's number and then waited.

"_Taylor!"_ Mac answered after three rings.

"Mac sorry to wake you if you were asleep, but something happened and we thought you might want to know about it" Flack said.

"_What happened?"_ Mac demanded.

"Thomas tried to kill Adam with a pillow he snuck in here, but he didn't get a chance to finish when we caught him! I chased him, but he uh...he uh got away again. I'm sorry Mac I tried" Flack stated he waited for the silence on the other end was concerning,

then finally what seemed like forever Mac spoke up _"Adam's ok then?"_ Mac asked.

"Yeah he's ok a little shaken up, but ok" Flack said.

"_I'm on my way back to he hospital I'll be there in a few minutes keep him safe at all cost"_ Mac commanded.

"Don't worry I will" Flack assured him.

"_Thanks Flack. See you in a few"_ Mac said then hung up after Flack said goodbye.

Flack walked back into the hospital room grabbed a chair and sat down next to Danny. Adam looked at him and smiled Flack couldn't help, but grin back he shook his head. Sometimes Adam amazed him and now he could see what Mac saw in him. Young handsome smart and caring Flack sat stunned for a moment he couldn't believe that thought that popped up then started laughing Danny and Adam both looked at him.

"Sorry sorry, I'm laughing at myself" Flack said

"Ok about what though?" Danny asked.

"Nothing it's nothing" Flack waved his hand

"Come on Flack share what was sooo funny?" Danny pressed.

"Ok fine! I was just thinking to myself I know now what Mac see's in Adam" Flack said they looked at him curiously.

"And what do you think he see's in me?" Adam asked he had to know what Flack was thinking.

"He see's you! Funny, Handsome, Caring, Smart and Brave. Mac's lucky to have someone like you" Flack said honestly "And were lucky to have a friend like you too"

Danny stared at Flack in awe and Adam? Well he didn't know what to say. He was surrounded by friends who care for him and someone who loves him for him despite his flaws. Mac loved him even when he had been kidnapped, raped and tortured Mac still loved him as did his friends and he couldn't ask for better friends and boyfriend. Adam leaned his head back and sighed tears gathered up and he began to sob Flack and Danny were at his side in an instant.

"Adam? What's wrong bud?" Danny asked.

"I'm so ashamed of myself" Adam said.

"Why? What possible means do you have to be ashamed of yourself?" Flack asked.

"I'm surrounded by friends who loves and cares for me and I tried to take my own life" Adam stated Flack shook his head as did Danny.

"Adam believe me when I tell you that you have nothing to be ashamed about. If anyone went through what you went through then I can guarantee that they would do the same thing despite the number of friends they have. Trust me Adam it's understandable I've seen it happen plenty of times" Flack told him Adam stared at him then nodded "I'm just glad we got you help when we did. Adam we love you we love you a lot you bring joy to us and make us laugh even in the gloomiest of day's and well always be there for you no matter what"

"Flack's right Adam if you need help with anything don't hesitate to turn to us for that help ok? Or Mac either because that man loves you way too much to ever let you go" Danny stated.

Mac stood at the door way just listening to the conversation he smiled with pride as he watched his team become closer then ever before. Sure they get on each others nerves from time to time, but in a situation like this they always stick together and help each other out and he couldn't have asked for a better team then this. He cleared his throat causing them to jump in surprise as he smiled and walked over to them.

"Mac how much did you hear?" Danny asked.

"Enough" Mac answered "Adam babe never be afraid to ask us for help especially me like Flack said we love you and we'll always be there for you no matter what remember when you witnessed that girls murder?" Mac asked Adam nodded "Well when I found you to be the next target and you can ask Flack I practically broke every speed limit law there was just to make sure I got to you on time"

"It's true I thought I was going to die myself the way he drove" Flack joked they chuckled at him then Mac continued.

"It was then I realized that I have loved you for the longest time and the thought of you in danger scared me more the anything has ever, but at the time I was still in denial about my feelings and I'm sorry it took me this long to finally come to terms with it and admit that I loved you" Mac said.

"It's ok we have each other now" Adam said finally after a while Mac smiled and nodded.

"That's true" Mac lent down, but stopped he looked over at Danny and Flack "You don't mind if I kiss him now do you? Or would you rather wait outside if it makes you uncomfortable?" Mac asked both Danny and Flack looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Nah your good! We've seen it before not by choice, but it doesn't bother us" Danny assured him Mac nodded and kissed Adam.

After a few minutes they broke apart when someone cleared their throat they looked over to see Stella standing there with a smile as was Lindsey, Hawkes and the rest of the team. They came walking in leaving the hall way clear for view. Adam looked at his friends and for some reason his eyes got drawn to the hall and there he saw Thomas standing a few feet away smiling his eyes went wide as he started to back away his behavior worried Mac and the rest.

"Adam? Adam what's wrong what is it?" Mac asked. Adam pointed out into the hall.

"T-Thomas" He stuttered everyone immediately turned and looked, but Thomas wasn't out there they turned back to Adam.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Lindsey asked Adam nodded.

"Yeah I swear he was standing there smiling at me" Adam said then he looked at Lindsey "You think I'm lying don't you?" Adam asked hurt.

"What? No Adam no I would never call you a lair if you saw Thomas then I believe you" Lindsey said assuring her friend.

"Flack I want uniforms all over this hospital if Thomas comes back I want him taken down for good" Mac ordered Flack nodded he got up and grabbed his phone calling in. "Don't worry Adam we'll keep you safe" then they began talking.

!

outside Thomas paced back and fourth how was he going to get Adam now? He was being well protected so there was no way of getting to him. He'll just have to come up with a better solution. He was going to have Adam back one way or another he just didn't know how, but if it came to it then he'll kill Adam because if he couldn't have him then no one can. Thomas sighed and walked off ready to set his next plan into motion.

Tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

after three days of being in the hospital Adam was finally released, but the attempt on is life was still great and so was the scare of him being kidnapped again so they decided to keep him under protection until the threat was over. Mac allowed him to return to work as long as he agreed to a body guard and with a few arguments here and there Adam finally agreed. Mac smiled in triumph at having won that argument so here he was sitting in his lab with an armed officer posted outside of his door of course which in return got him looks from other techs, but he ignored them in favor of being safe. He got up and left his lab the officer followed him as he walked into the bathroom Adam turned to him with a grim look on his face.

"Ok look I know your suppose to protect me, but I need to use the bathroom I'll be in the stall ok? You are not following me in there sorry bud" Adam said the officer laughed.

"Oh of course not sir! I'll wait out here and make sure no one bothers you" he said Adam smiled gratefully then turned and walked into the farthest bathroom stall which was the biggest.

The officer stood at the door making sure that no one came in and disturbed Adam for it was his job to keep him safe. The door to the bathroom came opened and the officer was about to jump in action when he saw it was Mac who waved his hand. The officer breathed a sigh of relief and immediately relaxed. Mac praised him for being on top and alert he said his thanks and Mac dismissed the officer he hold him that he would lock the bathroom door the officer smirked nodded and walked out. Mac turned and locked the door behind him then walked down to the last stall and knocked on the door.

"Huh? Who's there?" Adam asked he had no idea who it was.

"Adam it's just me" Mac announced Adam sighed with relief. He had heard someone talking earlier and he thought it as Thomas, but it turned out to be Mac.

"I'll be right out Mac" Adam said, but Mac had other ideas.

"Why don't you let me in?" Mac asked Adam looked at the door.

"W-What?" Adam stammered.

"I said why don't you let me in?" Mac asked again. Adam zipped his pants back up after wiping the pee off then turned and unlocked the stall door he then turned to flush the toilet when Mac pushed him up against the wall.

"Mac? What are you doing?" Adam asked he couldn't be sure.

"What does it look like baby?" Mac stated then kissed him.

At first Adam was stunned that Mac would do something like this and at work too, but soon afterwords his brain caught up with him and he started to kiss him back. Mac moved his hand down to Adam's zipper pulling it down and Adam became hysterical pushing Mac away this confused him to no end.

"Adam? Baby what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Mac asked he was scared he had hurt him. Adam shook his head tears in his eyes.

"No it's not you it's just after what Thomas did to me I don't think I'm ready for that yet" Adam said Mac sighed and nodded.

"Baby I understand and I'll wait for however long it takes until you feel ready" Mac said he smiled at his lover letting him know that he was ok with it. Adam sighed and clung to him.

"I'm sorry Mac, I want this and I know you do too, but I just..." Adam began, but Mac interrupted

"Adam! Love stop I said I understood and it's ok" Mac stated once again making Adam look at him he leaned in to kiss him, but stopped "It is ok if I kiss you right?" Mac asked he wanted to make sure it was ok and Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yes" with that Mac leaned in and kissed him. "Mac?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you...uh...will you t-touch me?" Adam asked nervously Mac looked at him then nodded.

"If that's what you want" Mac said Adam nodded.

Mac pulled the zipper down all the way he reached in and took hold of Adam's member causing him to groan out softly. Mac tugged at his hardened member and began stroking it Adam clung to him as his breath became labor causing Mac to pump faster. He leaned in and whispered into Adam's ear.

"Is this what you want baby?" Mac asked huskily.

"More please I want more" Adam said.

"Well then tell me what you want" Mac commanded softly.

"Your mouth I want your mouth on me" Adam said Mac smirked then slid down to his knees.

"As you wish, but hang on for the ride" Mac said then took his cock into his mouth deep throating him causing Adam to throw his head back in pleasure.

"Oh fuck" Adam cried out he threaded his fingers through Mac's well shaven hair "Oh baby that feels good"

Mac grinned around his cock as he pulled all the tricks he could to get him off. He moved his head bobbing in rhythm with his mouth and Adam could tell he was getting close to the edge for he could feel his balls drawing up so he new he was close. Sure enough he cried out his release as Mac swallowed greedily savoring the flavor milking him until he was spent. Adam collapsed against the wall in a daze Mac stood up and smiled.

"Wow" Was all Adam could conger up Mac laughed and helped his young lover up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Mac said amusingly

Adam grinned at him then looked down at the bulge in Mac's pants he moved his hand down and grabbed a hold of his straining erection causing Mac to groan at contact. Adam unzipped Mac's jeans as he had done to him bringing his cock out he dropped to his knees looking up at him looking him in the eyes.

"Adam baby you don't have to do this if you don't want" Mac stated Adam nodded.

"I know, but I want to" Adam said then he took Mac into his mouth.

Mac moaned as he took him deep into his throat. He felt like he was in heaven as that mouth did wonders on his member. He took hold of Adam's hair tugging it in time with his shallow thrusts as he fucked his mouth. Groaning he grabbed a hold of the stall bar and held on his thrust getting a little faster.

"Oh fuck Adam...shit...oh that feels so good" Mac panted suddenly Adam stood up he looked Mac deep into his eyes.

"Mac I've changed my mind. I trust you and I want you to make love to me" Adam said Mac looked at him then grabbed his arms drawing him to him.

"Adam don't do something your not ready for" Mac warned and Adam shook his head.

"Mac I have no reason to fear you. You love me and I know you wont hurt me" Adam said Mac smiled and nodded.

"Ok" Mac let go of Adam "Turn around baby" Mac ordered softly and quietly.

Just as Adam turned around they heard the bathroom door handle move and their breaths caught in their throats. They hoped they wouldn't be interrupted that's why he locked the door and after a few minutes the handle stopped turning they sighed with relief and continued. Mac reached into his pocket and took out his bottle of lube he had with him and coated his finger with it placing his finger at Adam's waiting hole.

"You ready baby? Remember it's only me if you get scared for any reason just tell me to stop ok?" Mac said and asked Adam nodded.

"I will" Adam promised with satisfactory he continued pushing his finger in and passed the first protective rings. Adam moaned at the intrusion and Mac stopped thinking he was hurting him "It's ok Mac you can keep going" Adam encouraged Mac nodded and continued.

He took out his finger and replaced it with a second and the moment he did he hit the sweet spot and that got a great reaction out of Adam who cried out so Mac took his fingers out replacing them with a third one this time stretching him making sure he was ready to take him in all the way. After several minutes of preparation because he wasn't going to hurt Adam he pulled his fingers out he then lubed himself up and positioned himself ready to push in when suddenly he remembered the condom and cursed.

"Shit"

"What? What is it Mac?" Adam asked.

"Baby I don't have a condom" Mac said sighing.

"Mac I don't care I've already told you I trust you" Adam said. Mac looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure honey?" Mac asked he had to make sure this was all Adam's choice and he was going to let him make them.

"Yes" Adam assured him.

Mac nodded and continued what he was doing. He pushed in until he was buried to the hilt stopping so Adam can adjust to his size. After a few minutes of just standing there Mac began to thrust slowly and carefully drawing out a moan from his young lover. Mac pushed Adam forward then placed both hands flat on the wall between his head and began to pick up the pace.

"Oh fuck yes. Oh that feels so good Mac faster please" Adam begged crying out as Mac's cock hit his prostate dead on.

Mac smiled then nodded he spread his legs making sure he was well balanced then began thrusting faster and harder. Adam cried out at each thrust he tried to be quiet, but when your lover was hitting your prostate it was hard to do. Mac reached around grabbing Adam's cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Shit Adam so tight...baby...we...oh fuck...we...g-got t-to...ooooohhhhh so good...be...quiet" Mac panted Adam nodded and bit his lip trying desperately to keep his moans in, but it was getting harder and harder to do.

With one last thrust Adam found his release and came in Mac's hand he then used the hand covered with cum and used it to give him extra stimulation causing him to finally go over the edge as he came inside his lover. Both men panted trying to catch their breaths. Mac pulled out of Adam slowly then pulled his pants back up as did Adam he then turned his lover towards him and kissed him for all he was worth.

"Adam that was beyond wonderful that was amazing. Thank you for trusting me not to hurt you; you have no idea how much I love you" Mac stated Adam snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you too Mac always have and always will" Adam declared.

"Adam I'm serious I love you with everything I have besides my late wife Clair your the only other person who I have loved so much to allow them to have my full heart. The others I only gave half because I could never love them as much as I have loved Clair and love you and I would die if anything ever happened to you" Mac declared seriously Adam looked at him then kissed him fully.

"Mac I really love you too. You mean the world to me and I would die if anything ever happened to you too promise me you wont leave me" Adam said.

"Baby you know I cant promise you that; not with the job we have, but I can promise that as long as I live I'll always be there to protect and love you" Mac said Adam sighed and nodded. It was the best he could get so he'll be happy with that besides Mac's right with their jobs either one could be killed in an instant.

After their lovemaking and talk they left the bathroom stall to leave the bathroom only to find Stella and the rest standing there with smirks on their faces this caused both Mac and Adam to blush brightly then Lindsey started laughing shaking her head.

"Nice show guys! Mac I new you were a stud, but wow" Lindsey said. They all just laughed again.

"Ha ha very funny don't you guys have work to do?" Mac said then asked trying to keep cool, but his smirk was giving him away.

"Sure do, but boss don't you have work too?" Danny asked his smirk never leaving his face.

"Yeah of course we do I was just making sure Adam was alright" Mac said.

"Uh-huh yeah ok; sure whatever you say" Jo said then left laughing the whole way out of the bathroom the others followed behind laughing as well. Mac looked at a terrified Adam then started laughing himself.

"They are never going to let us live this down are they?" Adam asked.

"Probably not" Mac said

"Yeah; didn't think so" Adam mumbled Mac looked at him then he laughed.

Sometimes his team amazed him, but that was his family he had grown to love so he took Adam's hand in his and left the bathroom and back to work unaware of the danger that lurked right outside of the lab just waiting to strike.

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After the afternoon delight they encountered in the bathroom both loves went their separate ways so they could get back to work. Adam entered his lab and the same officer who had followed him to the bathroom was smirking Adam shook his head and got to work. After a few minutes of working the power suddenly went off in the lab everyone muttered to themselves Adam looked up then sighed in frustration he wanted to finish his lab work, but now he wasn't going to get to. Mac exited his office and met the team in confusion.

"What happened to the power?" Mac asked.

"Dunno" Danny answered.

As they tried to figure this out they were unaware of what was going on. The officer that stood outside Adam's lab was taken by surprise as he dropped dead to the ground no gunshot was heard for the attacker used a knife. He then dragged him away from the door then turned and entered the lab. Adam was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork when a hand covered his mouth startling him the voice sent a fear down his spine.

"Told you I would get you back" it was Thomas somehow he managed to get in without being seen.

Thomas dragged Adam away from his desk while he struggled the whole time. Adam struggled against him trying his best to get free, but Thomas was determined to have what he wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he gained his goal. He put the knife to his throat and whispered into his ear.

"Stop struggling or I'll slit your throat" Thomas threatened, but at this point Adam just didn't care anymore. He managed to get his mouth free by biting his hand causing Thomas to yelp in pain.

"MAC! HELP" Adam managed to scream out hoping they would hear him.

Mac turned to head out with his team when suddenly someone yelled out _'MAC! HELP'_ it was Adam and he immediately turned and hightailed it to Adam's lab as did his team. When they entered the lab they found Adam held at knife point and Thomas behind him Mac immediately drew his gun as did the rest of the team.

"Thomas Marley put the knife down and release my lover now" Mac demanded.

"No he's mine and you can't have him" Thomas stated. Danny took out his cell without anyone looking and text Flack.

**To Flack:** _Adam held hostage by Thomas need back up now_

_Danny._

**To Danny: **_Back up is coming just keep him from leaving_

_Flack_

**To Flack: **_Ok, but hurry._

_Danny_

after Danny closed his phone he placed it back into his pocket and raised his gun pointing it at Thomas who wasn't paying attention to him in the first place. Lindsey however saw what he was doing she leaned over to and whispered to him.

"Danny who did you text?" Lindsey whispered.

"Flack letting him know what's going on" Danny whispered back.

"Good" she said then they turned their attention back to Thomas and Adam they could see fear in his eyes.

"Adam and I are leaving try to stop me and I'll slash his throat" Thomas said.

"Sorry, but we cannot let you leave" Stella said.

"I mean it I will kill him" Thomas said.

"Then do it Thomas if you have the guts" Adam challenged this shocked everyone.

"What are you saying Adam?" Thomas asked shocked.

"Do it because I rather be dead then be with you" Adam said Mac's mouth hung opened he couldn't believe his lover had said that.

"You don't mean that my love" Thomas said.

"Stop calling me that I am not your lover and I don't love you. Get that through your head already" Adam growled Thomas looked at him then to his friends his eyes fell in Mac once again.

"I should have checked to make sure you were dead! I guess that was my mistake, but it's one I will not make again" Thomas said he reached behind him and brought out a gun he had stashed away then aimed it at Mac "Adam will be mine, but as long as your alive that will never happen so I'm going to make sure your dead and this time for good" with that he aimed the gun and fired. Hawkes quickly tacked Mac down in time before the bullet hit him striking Hawkes in the shoulder instead of Mac.

"Hawkes! Hawkes can you hear me?" Mac shook him he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Mac are you ok?" Hawkes asked Mac chuckled it was just like him to worry about anyone else, but himself he nodded.

"Yeah I'm ok thanks to you" Mac said.

"Good I'm glad now save our boy" Hawkes said then closed his eyes.

"Hawkes no! Open your eyes please" Mac pleaded, but it was no good Hawkes would not respond. He checked for a pulse he found one faint, but found one "Just hold on Hawkes we'll get you help! Danny get Hawkes out of here" Mac ordered Danny nodded walked over to his friend and lifted him up over his shoulder and carried him out of the lab and down the emergency exit.

Flack heard someone coming down the stairs and he was ready to fire when he caught sight of Danny carrying someone over his shoulder he ordered his men to stand down. He met Danny half way and realized it was Hawkes that was over his shoulder he then realized that he had been shot in the arm he helped Danny take Hawkes down and ordered his men to keep going. He turned to his first sargent and told him that until he get's back that he's in charge. He nodded and headed up with the group. Danny got Hawkes outside and ordered for the stretcher over here for Flack had called in a hostage situation so everyone took charge which immediately called for a medics. He placed Hawkes down and looked up at the medics.

"Please take care of him we'll be there as soon as we can" Danny said they nodded and took him to the hospital.

"Let's go back inside Flack Mac's gonna need us" Danny stated Flack nodded and followed him back inside. They made it back up to the 35th floor for the elevators were still down due to the power still being off.

When they arrived the situation was getting more and more out of control and they had to do something fast before anyone else got hurt so Flack had an idea he looked at Danny and began explaining. Danny looked at him then down to the hall where Thomas was still holding Adam he looked back at Flack and nodded.

"Ok only if you think it will work" Danny said.

"It will! I would never put Adam or any of you in danger like that if I didn't think it would work" Flack said Danny sighed and nodded.

"Yeah your right ok let's do it then" with that they split up.

Danny moved to the right side of the corner as Flack moved to the left side from there they have a perfect angle and shot if needed to be taken. It was a risk they new, but if it meant saving Adam then would take it. Danny looked across to Flack who gave a nod then moved as did Danny _'I so hope this works'_ Danny thought then moved in to Mac's line of sight who happened to look at him. Thomas saw Mac look away for a brief second so he turned to see Danny coming up behind him and immediately turned sideways to him.

"Don't come any closer unless you want your friend here to die" Thomas threatened.

"Yeah I'm afraid you won't be doing that" Danny stated Thomas laughed at him.

"Oh and who's gonna stop me?" Thomas challenged.

"How about me?" Flack said as he pointed the gun behind his head and clocked it quickly "How about dropping the knife and releasing our friend there buddy?" Flack demanded

Thomas was stunned and surprised that they could trick him like that. He moved to slit his throat when Flack pushed hard into his skull with his gun.

"ah ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you" Flack said "You see I'm a sharp shooter I'll have you on the ground before you even get a chance at the knife so do the smart thing and drop it"

Thomas new he was out numbered so he released Adam and dropped his knife. Flack quickly grabbed the gun he had placed behind him and tossed it then he grabbed him and pushed him to the ground cuffing him. Thomas grunted in pain as he was being arrested he tried to move, but Flack's weight was too heavy for him then he found himself lifted up off the ground.

"That is police brutality" Thomas yelled.

"I didn't see anything did you guys?" Lindsey asked.

"Nope not a thing" Danny confirmed Jo, Stella and Mac nodded in agreement

"You can't do that" Thomas said.

"Watch us! Thomas Marley you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Adam Ross, Mac Taylor and Sheldon Hawkes you have the right to remain silent anything you say and do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one; one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Flack quoted as he dragged Thomas off with several officers behind him.

They couldn't believe it after 5 days of Chasing Thomas they finally captured him. He was stupid enough to kidnap Adam here in the lab, but if it weren't for Adam's quick thinking they was sure Thomas would have gotten away with him. Adam sighed in relief and sunk into Mac's arms he was glad it was over.

"Finally! it's over" Adam stated everyone looked at him and nodded.

_**Epilogue**_

_3 years later..._

It has been three years since Adam was stalked and kidnapped Thomas was captured and put behind bars he was found guilty on all accounts and everyone couldn't be more relieved. Adam was sitting in his lab when heard a commotion he got up and walked down the labs halls to see what all the fuss was about. The techs saw him coming and smiled at him then left leaving him confused so he decided to head back to his lab when Hawkes came around the corner he spotted Adam and waved him down.

"Adam hey I was looking for you" Hawkes said.

"What was all the fuss about?" Adam asked.

"Oh don't mind that it was just a little experiment that went wrong" Hawkes lied he new what was going on, but he wasn't about to spill.

"Oh ok well I'll head back to my lab now" Adam said then turned.

"Oh no you don't Mac needs to see you in his office and I mean now! He seemed pretty upset so I'd be careful if were you" Hawkes said Adam sighed and nodded.

"Ok thanks" Adam said then walked towards his lovers office. "Wonder what I did?" Adam asked himself.

"Ooooohhhhh Adam's in trouble" Danny sang and whistled he new different though heck they all did, but it was a surprise so they played along.

Adam shook his head heading straight for Mac's office. He entered seeing Mac sitting in his seat he had that angry look on his face and he gulped hoping he didn't do anything wrong. Mac looked at him and motioned for him to sit so he did. The rest of the team gathered into the room with smirks on their faces Stella came back because she wanted to see this even Sid and Flack had to be there for this.

"Mac look whatever I did I promise I'll make it up to you" Adam said nervously. Mac just got up and walked over to the blinds he opened them and lifted them up then turned to Adam.

"Adam it's not about you making it up to me! I'm angry and I..." Mac began.

"Mac please I'm sorry for whatever I did if you'll just tell me I can fix it I know I can" Adam said he was on the verge of tears and Mac almost spilt the beans, but Stella shook her head he hated to make him cry, but if this was going to work he had no choice. "Just don't leave me"

"Adam darling please let me finish! I want you to come and look out the window and tell me what you see" Mac said

Adam did just that not wanting to make his lover anymore angry then he is now or so he thought. There out was the sun that was setting giving it a beautiful orange glow. He sighed and looked over at Mac who still had that angry look on his face and feared the worst. Was this going to be the last sunset he'll ever see with him'? He wasn't sure. Adam opened his mouth, but Mac beat him to it.

"Adam I am angry oh I am and there is only one way you can make up for what you've done" Mac said.

"Tell me I'll do anything to make things right" Adam said he was almost crying now he was desperate to make up for whatever he has done to upset his lover. Mac turned fully to him.

"Are you sure you wanna do it then?" Mac asked Adam nodded.

"I'll do anything" Adam said. Mac looked into his eyes and he saw honesty there so he nodded.

"Ok then! The only way for you to make it up to me is by spending the rest of your life with me!" Mac said he got down on one knee "Adam Ross will you marry me?" Mac asked. Adam stared at him in disbelief he was fooled big time. He thought Mac was going to break up with him, but he didn't and he couldn't be more relieved.

"You asshole you had me going. I thought you were breaking up with me...Yes yes I will marry you" Adam yelled happily Mac got up and placed the ring on his finger as he did the same with him. "And you Hawkes I outta get you back for this, but I won't because I am too happy right now to even get payback and that goes for you too Danny consider yourself lucky"

Adam stared at his ring on his finger then to his now fiancee then to his friends. He new as long as he had them and he had Mac he could get through anything. Thomas was in jail and he was safe and most importantly he was loved; loved by all his friends and family and he couldn't be happier.

!

The prison guard strolled through the halls of the prison then came upon Thomas Marley's prison doors and when he saw what had happened he quickly opened the doors and rushed in. Thomas quickly attacked the guard when he had the chance and strangled him to death he then grabbed his uniform and quickly changed into the guard's uniform and placed him into his orange jumpsuit and walked out of the cell and out of the prison. It was close to 5 hours when they finally realized Thomas was gone and called it in which was immediately called to Flack.

!

"Flack! What? How the hell did that happen?...and you just now realized it? You fucking morons...yeah thanks whatever bye" Flack growled he hung up the looked at his friends. "Well we have a problem"

"What's that?" Hawkes asked.

Flack took a deep breath and shook his head "Thomas Marley has escaped"

!

Thomas walked into his house and changed clothes he then took out a photo of Adam and placed it on his mantel giving it a kiss "I'll have you Adam just you wait" and with that he closed the door behind him.

End.

**Tell me what you think? This is the longest chapter stories I have ever written. wow**


End file.
